And Jill Came Tumbling After
by SpreadtheIove
Summary: Following the events of the Fall Fest the boys must return to their normal routine: school. When Reid gets paired with Aubrey Redden he soon discovers she's not what she seems and in turn that he's not who everyone thinks he is
1. Group Projects, Gag Me

And Jill Came Tumbling After

Chapter One: Group Projects, Gag Me

"Aubrey Redden you'll be paired with Reid Garwin," Professor Dickinson said above the dull roar that always occupies a high school classroom.

The old lady smiled at me like she was doing me a favor. I groaned inwardly, great, just what I need. I would get paired with the resident bad boy slacker of Ipswich. Lovely. I glanced towards him the frown upon my face surely displaying my feelings. He was glancing around, obviously with no idea who I was, it wasn't entirely shocking but considering we'd had at least two classes together each semester since I transferred in last year it was a bit annoying. His best friend Tyler Simms nodded over towards me and Reid came strutting over.

He gave me his best smile, obviously trying to charm me into submission. I had to give him props, the smile was gorgeous, and on any other girl here it would probably work. Especially considering the average IQ of the female populace at this school was insulting and they were all a bunch of hair brained, hormone following, idiots.

He slung his bag down on the desk with a loud bang, "Reid Garwin," he said, holding out his hand to shake, or possibly molest with that delicious mouth, mine.

"Aubrey," I said grudgingly, eyeing his hand with distaste.

Don't get me wrong I'm not a snob or anything, I just really hate group projects. When I say hate I mean despise. It is a volatile invention put upon students by vindictive teachers. Group projects are the bane of a student's existence. It's always impossible to find a partner willing to do an equal share of the work and put in a good effort. It's even more impossible to find someone who's schedule doesn't conflict with your own. All in all a shit storm.

It was while I mentally estimated the amount of hatred I had towards projects he said, "Aubrey was my grandmothers name." Cue the smile.

I quirked a brow, "How wonderful for you," I said as I scribbled down my number on a piece of notebook paper.

The bell rang and I tore the paper out of my book, "Look Reid, I know your M.O. and it isn't going to work with me. If you want to graduate this year with a semi-decent grade point average you're going to have to earn it like everybody else." I dropped the paper in front of him on the desk, grabbed my bag, and with one last look at the gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyed boy, she booked it out the door.

Reid Garwin stared at the retreating girl thinking that someone was in desperate need of getting laid. She was pretty enough so obviously that wasn't what was stopping her sex life. Her dark brown hair was the shade of melted chocolate paired with deep ocean blue colored eyes. Yeah, definitely pretty. Then he got a little annoyed, most girls would be grateful just to be paired with a Son. Now he was expected to pull his weight in this project. Hell no, he didn't even know what the project was on. He grabbed his backpack and picked up the scrap of paper with her number on it. Underneath the scribbled number was one word: _Grams_. He smirked, maybe the girl had a sense of humor after all.


	2. Spanish Inquisition and Popcorn Chicken

Chapter Two: The Spanish Inquisition and Popcorn Chicken

At lunch Reid was sitting with the usual crowd: Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, and of course a few adoring girls.

He paused in the middle of conversation as he heard someone yell across the cafeteria "Aubrey, over here".

He looked up to see his new micro partner pass by him. His eyes flashed black and she slipped as she passed by his table. He caught her and her tray and helped her back up.

"Watch it Redden, I almost think you did that on purpose."

She rolled her eyes, "I almost think you're delusional, almost." She stood back up and gently took her tray from him.

He glanced down and asked, "Damn Redden, feeding an army?" It was loaded with popcorn chicken, fries, and a chocolate milk.

She looked slightly offended, "Maybe you're not used to women with a healthy appetite who don't just eat salads with Fiji water." He laughed because coincidentally all the girls at his table were eating exactly that. Their mouths dropped simultaneously. She took a popcorn chicken off her tray and popped it into his open mouth,

"Thanks for the save. Oh, and Reid, chew with your mouth closed sugar." She pinched his cheek in a grandmotherly fashion and walked off. He sat down and absently chewed the food. Gazing at her from across the cafeteria before the girls voices brought his focus back.

Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue guffawed with laughter. "I can't believe she said that to us," Kate said to Sara. Jesus, he thought to himself. These girls were so self centered.

I shook myself off and walked to my regular table at the back.

My best friend and roommate Caitlin sat waiting to ambush me, "Tell me that when his arms wrapped around you in that spectacular save you felt a tingle in your loins. I know I did. How did you keep from pouncing him? From throwing him onto that table in front of all of Spencer and taking him as your own? HOW?"

At this last word she grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. Several popcorn chicken fell of my tray and more than several people turned around to stare at us.

"Jesus Caitlin, let the girl sit down before you start the inquisition," Steven Riley said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

He was followed by Nick Simmons and George Burke. I met all three of them my first week here. Nick had complimented my boots, promptly attaching himself to my side and insisting on showing me around. Through him I'd gotten my job at the theater where I met the other two clowns. Steven and I had a romantic friendship with the romantic part only showing up when we were drunk. George was to Caitlin as Steven was to me. Nick was our coconspirator and gay best friend. Caitlin was a whole other story. The girls had instantly bonded over a Harry Potter poster on the wall. They'd spent the next six hours watching the first Harry Potter and telling each other all their guilty pleasures. They stayed up late every night that first week and told each other their life stories. Every horror and everything they were ashamed of, they laid it out on the table.

"So what was with the dive Bree," Nick asked as he played with my hair absently.

"Well I'm obviously the clumsiest person who ever lived," I replied nonchalantly, falling is something I do on a regular basis. However, that fall had been kind of strange. One second I was walking and the next I was in Reid's outstretched arms. Caitlin reached over and swiped a thick piece of cake from George's plate.

I eyed her and pursed my lips, "How's your insulin?"

"It'll be fine MOM," she snapped back at me playfully.

The frown remained on my face. Caitlin was diagnosed with type I diabetes as a kid. As far as I could remember she'd had trouble with her insulin levels and keeping track of what she'd eaten. She was too forgetful. My first year here she'd gone to the hospital twice and while it hadn't happened again this year I still worried because I could no longer imagine a world where Caitlin's not there beside me. She's the only person that knows all my secrets. In every way that I have been broken she has been there to piece me back together.

In my moment of reverie Caitlin interrupted me, "Spill, his arms were they strong and sure or soft and loving?"

"I think they were over confident and cocky."

They boys laughed and Caitlin pouted.

George threw an arm over her shoulder, "C'mon Caitlin, you know Bree doesn't fall for the pretty boys, mostly," he said flicking his eyes toward Steven who remained ignorant of the exchange. I mock laughed.

Steven finally took his fork away from his mouth long enough to sound out words, "So when'd you start talking to him anyway?"

"I got paired with him in Microbiology." Caitlin squealed her jealousy but underneath George's arm she kept the questioning to a bare minimum.


	3. Not Another Dumb Blonde

Chapter three: Not another dumb blonde

At the end of the week Caitlin was in the process of breaking down George's every move when I unlocked the door to our room. This was a regular occurrence as, according to her, the positioning of George's arm around her shoulder was a crucial aspect in determining his feelings towards her.

"Now, tell me the truth, was his hand caressing my shoulder or was it more of a friendly squeeze?"

"It seemed like a friendly squeeze to me but I could be wrong. Why don't you go over there and watch a movie with him before we head out tonight? Steven's at practice till seven so you'll have the room to yourselves."

"He is? Well I guess that's a good idea, I'll tell him you had company and I didn't feel like intruding," she said before waggling her eyebrows and bouncing out the door.

I smiled and changed into a pair shorts and a Spencer sweatshirt. I threw my body pillow behind my head and laid down. Grabbing my old Gameboy Color off the dresser I resumed playing Pokemon Crystal. I was in the middle of a battle when my phone buzzed. I stared at the ID and my brow furrowed as I read: Uknown Caller.

"Hello," I said as I pressed pause on my game.

"Hey, It's Reid. What's your room number?"

"Sorry, my mom told me not to give my dorm number out to strangers."

"Har har, very funny. I was thinking about getting started on that project. If you don't want my help I'm okay with that."

"Fine, it's 212."

"Be there soon."

I tossed the phone onto the dresser and continued playing until he knocked on my door a few minutes later. I bounced off the bed and opened the door letting Reid in. Technically, boys and girls aren't supposed to visit each other's rooms. This is by far the most broken rule in Spence.

Reid's eyes seemed to take in the whole room at once. I glanced at the room as I shut the door. My side of the room was covered in photos and posters. I had a TMNT poster on one wall next to a Harry Potter poster. Above my bed was a Picasso painting. Above my desk were photos of my friends and I. They were arranged in a peace sign. There was also a rock climbing poster on the back of the bathroom door, which was on my side of the room. He surveyed it all with interest meanwhile quickly glancing over Caitlin's unkempt side. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pointed at the poster on the bathroom door,

"Do you climb?"

I smiled slightly, "I do. I won the female state competition last year."

He looked surprised, "We have a rock wall here?"

"We have several. Swimming isn't the only sport out there you know. But let's get back to business," I said, dropping the teasing tone.

He grinned, "Aye, aye cap'n. So what is this project anyway?"

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "You seriously don't even know what it's on? Dickinson talked about it for two days this week," he started to say something in his defense but I held up a hand and cut him off, "Never mind. We're being given unknown bacteria in lab. The remainder of this year's labs give us the opportunity to perform tests and figure out through deduction, logic, and reasoning what our unknown is."

I went over to my desk and pulled out a few papers, "I already printed out the flowcharts for possible bacterium. I also have the guidelines, rubric, test descriptions, and an example paper."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess I lucked out with you didn't I?"

I leaned over and snatched the papers back out of his hands. I seriously couldn't believe the gall of this guy, "Look Garwin, I'm a diligent student and I will do this project with or without your help. However, if you choose to be the slacker you are known for being then I will make sure you fail this assignment and, in turn, this class. I'm a good partner and I expect you to be one too. I'm one hundred percent positive that you are not the dumb blonde you pretend to be."

He widened his eyes in surprise, "Shit Aubrey, throw me under the bus why don't you."

I grimaced. "I don't like being a hard ass. I'm just telling you how it is."

"Okay, okay. I'll do whatever you want me too. Just let me look at those papers again. Okay?"

I narrowed my dark blues at him once more intent on searching his baby blue's for some sign of deception. I slowly handed the papers over for him to look at.

He read over them and started marking on the paper with a pencil he'd grabbed from my dresser.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned at me, "Coming up with a game plan for this thing. If you'd care to help it would be greatly appreciated."

I couldn't help by smile back.

We spent the next hour or so finishing up our game plan. We'd decided to start with Gram staining to determine what type of bacteria this was. The test would also give us a chance to look at the morphology of the bacteria. A little after this he had seen my Gameboy Color resting on my dresser.

"Seriously? Technology has advanced since the 90's Redden."

"I'm aware Reid. I don't play them enough to justify getting another one."

"How often have you played it this week?"

I smiled, caught, "More often than I'd care to admit. But I've been stuck in this one part for a month."

He shook his head, "Do you mind if I borrow it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Have at it," glancing at the time I added, "I hate to kick you out but I'd like to get changed sometime soon."

"What're you doing tonight? My friends and I sometimes go to this bar to hang out."

"Thanks but I have plans. It's Friday Floozy Fest."

He stared at me, "What the Hell is a Friday flimsy fest?"

I laughed, "Maybe I'll explain it to you some day."

With that I pushed him towards the doorway.

"Goodbye Garwin."

"Bye Gran," he called through the closed door.

This was just a small filler chapter. I should have an update soon. Reviews are loved : )


	4. Walk This Way

Chapter four:: Walk This Way

...

Reid Garwin was once again hogging the pool table. He was wearing a white tee and blue jeans. His favorite orange hoodie hung over the back of a chair behind him. He had just shot in the 8 ball for the win when a newly familiar laugh and a gust of cold wind hit him from the open door. He looked up to see Aubrey walking in with a girl and a few guys. She was laughing at something some lacrosse player said in her ear. His arm was slung over her shoulders and she seemed comfortable with it. In reality, he didn't actually know if this guy was a lacrosse player or not. There was just something about his face that Reid didn't like. He scowled and watched as they cut through the swarm of people to an empty table in the corner of the bar. She removed a jacket and slung it over the back of a chair before grabbing the lughead's hand and moving in front of the jukebox to dance. She'd changed into tight black pants, black boots, and an off the shoulder purple shirt. As he watched her shirt inched up some to reveal creamy white skin.

"Reid," Tyler said, startling him, "where's your head at man?"

Reid turned away and back towards Tyler, "Right here man," he said knocking his hand on the pool table making Tyler smile.

"If that's the case why can't you stop staring at Aubrey?" Tyler asked, his smile turning into a knowing smirk. He could always recognize when Reid was on the prowl, sometimes before Reid even knew it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reid said, feigning ignorance.

"Uh uh, then you won't mind if I do this," Tyler said, walking away from the table and towards Aubrey and her meathead friend.

He watched as Tyler approached the couple, said a few words into Aubrey's ear. A second later the monkey was headed back towards the table and Tyler had taken his place dancing with Aubrey.

"Shit," Reid said to himself.

...

Steven and I were dancing when Tyler Simms leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Dearest Auby, can I cut in?" Steven graciously backed away and let Tyler replace him.

"Oh, we're back to Auby are we now?" I smiled at him.

When I'd first transferred in Tyler had been assigned by the school to show me to my classes. I had been nervous and mumbled my name so it had sounded like 'Auby'.

Tyler's hands encircled my waist and I leaned my mouth up to whisper into his ear, "Well this is pleasant albeit unexpected. What's going on?"

Tyler grinned down at me, reminding me why I'd been so nervous when I'd first met him, "Do I need a reason to drop in on my protégé?"

I laughed, "No, but let's stop going so long in between visits. If you're not careful I'll think you've forgotten about me."

We used to have lunch together every couple weeks, sat next to each other in classes, and every now and then we'd catch a movie for free over at the theater I work at. This past October he'd gotten really distracted with something though. Now, at the end of January, was the first time I'd really talked to him besides a greeting in the hallway.

I'd had a crush on him for that first year but our mutual shyness had gotten in the way of anything happening. From the heated dancing I could only guess that he, like me, had gotten over that shyness. At the end of the song we took a break and headed over to the bar to get something to drink and some fries.

...

Reid watched as they placed their orders. For some reason watching her dance with Tyler really pissed him off. Hell, he didn't even know the girl. All he knew was that she was pushy and thought she was better than him. Well, not better than him, but that she KNEW better than him. Like with her earlier comment that she knew he wasn't a 'dumb blonde'. He made his way over to the table they were sitting at and flipped a chair around so that he was sitting in it backwards at the table. He slung an arm over the back of her chair and reached over to her plate of fries, stuffing a few in his mouth before she could object.

"Baby boy, Aubrey, thank you," he said, pointing a fry at each of him as he spoke their names, then promptly devouring it.

"By all means help yourself Reid," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"So how do you two kids know each other?"

"Well Tyler here showed me around when I transferred in two years ago, he was my guide to al that is Spence," she said, placing her hand on Tyler's arm as she spoke.

Reid did not like it. Not one bit.

Tyler flashed a grin at him, obviously enjoying his dismay.

"Showed you all the tricks of the trade did he?"

She smiled, "Oh yeah, how to jam the soda machine to get two cokes, which doors to take when coming in late, even where the rock walls are."

Reid leaned in closer to her, "I'm sure he forgot a few things. I'll have to show you my tricks later."

Tyler then interrupted him, "Auby, the foosball table's free."

She turned away from Reid instantly, "We can play but just remember that I already warned you I suck at it. Air hockey is my forte."

He laughed, "That's alright, we can team up against Reid."

...

I followed the two boys to the foosball table reluctantly. When I'd told Tyler I sucked I had not been exaggerating. If anything I had been underplaying exactly how bad I was. With all the knobs and the quickly moving ball I got easily confused and would just start swatting at random levers. Most of the time I ended up injuring someone. It didn't help that eyes were following me. After all, I was being escorted by two Sons of Ipswich. If only I were the type of girl who cared about status, then I'd get to enjoy it. Instead it just made me more wary of the table in front of me.

"I'll let you take the reins Tye," I said sliding over to the side.

"Oh no you don't," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back over.

He placed me in front of the middle levers and stood behind me. He put his hands over mine on the levers and when Reid placed the ball in the center, we gained the upper hand. That only lasted through our first goal though. We'd split up the table and Tyler soon learned that I was a mess. It was as Reid made his fifth goal that Aaron Abbot approached the table with his usual entourage.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? You boys couldn't find a real game to play?"

"Why don't you back off Aaron," Reid said as he turned away from the game, "You're just pissed that I beat your ass last week at this very game, and pool, and shit, basketball too."

Aaron's face went red, "I'm onto you Garwin. I know you've been fixing these games somehow, and when I find out how," he was saying as he advanced towards Reid, who had his hands up in a 'come on' gesture. I walked around the table and stood next to Reid.

"Hello Aaron," I said brightly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, Aubrey, I didn't see you there. What are you doing hanging out with them," he narrowed his eyes at Reid and Tyler as he spoke. I glanced behind him, Caleb and Pogue had shown up, probably thinking they were needed to keep a fight from happening. Which, I'm guessing, is a regular occurrence with these guys.

"Just slumming it. How is everything this year?"

"Alright. I'd rather talk to you more later though."

"Okay, you have my number. It was nice seeing you Aaron."

"Bye," he said before walking out of the bar with his goonies.

...

Reid could not believe his eyes. Did Aaron really just walk away without another word to him or Tyler? Seriously? He looked at Aubrey with fascination, "How in the Hell did you do that?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Caleb said as he walked over to them. No doubt he had been about to go all Golden boy on them.

She blushed under the four boy's scrutiny and then smiled mischievously, "Keep it quiet but I helped him out of a rough spot last year. He was failing almost all his classes and would have been held back. I graciously offered to tutor him. You never know when being on good terms with the school prick will pay off."

"Case in point," Pogue said motioning towards Reid and Tyler.

Reid was shaking with laughter and about to say something when Aubrey's hand clasped over his mouth, "No blabbing Reid Garwin."

He smiled down at her, "Whatever you say Grams."

Tyler smirked at the exchange and they all began to head back towards their table.

Aubrey went back and picked up her trash to throw it away, "Thanks for the company guys but my friends are beckoning," she said motioning to the corner table she'd been at earlier. The lugnut was motioning her over as her roommate and two other guys stared at her.

"Leaving already," Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm climbing tomorrow morning and I want to get a decent night's sleep after they've finished grilling me."

"Well that's no fun," Reid said, "bed early on a Friday night."

She laughed, "Saturday nights are when it get's really wild. Jake Altman's having a party at ten tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you guys there."

Tyler stood up to give her a hug, which she returned, Reid was about to do the same when she turned her back on him and started walking away with a quick wave goodbye.

Reid was still watching the door when Tyler burst out laughing, "Yeah, you are so into her."

Reid whipped his head back around to stare at his friend, "Not anymore than you are Baby Boy." Tyler stopped laughing and the guilty look on his face confirmed what Reid had suspected. Tyler had been right though, for whatever reason, Reid was becoming more and more interested in his Bio partner. She was interesting and slightly confusing. Pushy and confident. She didn't take his shit and he liked that about her. She could obviously dance but was clumsy as hell at any other time. With this in mind he looked down at his white shirt, which now had a ketchup stain from a fry she'd 'lost control of'.

This last term of high school was supposed to be easy but Reid could tell it would be more of a challenge than he'd thought. Smooth sailing. They deserved it after the whole Chase fiasco. His ascending this coming March was supposed to be the only bump in his schedule, however, that was obviously not going to be the case. He looked up as the other Caleb and Pogue rejoined them at the table.

"Anyone up for a party tomorrow night?"


	5. You Smell Like Snapple and Sunshine

Chapter five:: Snapple and Sunshine

...

I clung to the rock with a sweaty palm. My feet dug into the wall, trying to find purchase in the solid structure. I reached my right hand into the chalk bag that hung around my waist, dipping it into the chalk and quickly transferring it to my left hand. I exhaled with relief as my hands dried up. I scrunched up my face in determination, staring at that one hold jutting out just above my reach. I drove the tips of my shoes against the wall and with both hands pushed up against the left hand hold before making the seemingly impossible jump. My hands grasped at nothing but air for a millisecond before my right hand found the hold. I grabbed wildly at it with the tips of my fingers. I brought my feet up quickly to the hold my hands had just occupied. I sighed in relief and allowed a small smile to come to my face as Caitlin yelled praise from below. From this point on I had a pretty easy go to get the top. Once there, I tapped the yellow tape that signaled the finishing point.

"Got it," I yelled down to Caitlin, who was currently belaying me. I jumped off the wall and the rope caught. Caitlin slowly lowered me to the ground, when my feet hit the floor she walked over and high-fived me.

"Awesome Bree," she gave the walls the evil eye and I smiled.

"You sure you don't want to give it a go," I asked her.

"No way Jose, I like my feet on the ground."

Caitlin was deathly afraid of heights. It was confusing to me that she loved to come here and watch others climb but never participating herself. Checking the time I decided to wrap it up for the day. The time always flew by when I was at the walls. It was such a rewarding sport. There was a goal, the goal was obvious. It took practice and patience to get to the top though. This last climb I had been working on for a month. I'd been unable to push off the wall hard enough to reach that one handhold. A month spent in the gym working my upper and lower body, and countless hours practicing the jump on another climb, had finally paid off.

I turned in my harness and shoes and exited the building.

"Cait, one of these days you're going to get on that wall."

She widened her eyes, "Oh, I don't think so. Whenever I look down I wig out. The panic attack is just not worth it."

I smiled at her, "It is. We'll work on it together. I have a step by step plan ready for you."

She rolled her eyes and unlocked our door.

I went instantly to my dresser to grab a bottle of hand lotion. I frowned at my calloused hands. No matter how much lotion I used it never seemed to make any difference. The extensive wall time had damaged them too greatly. Caitlin picked out a paperback from our bookcase and started reading while I went to take a shower.

When I re-entered the room I could see that she'd already put a good dent in the novel, "Which one are you on again?"

She dog-eared the page and looked at the cover, "Club Dead." We were both in the process of reading the Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris. This was due to our current obsession with True Blood.

"I still say that Sookie is an idiot if she doesn't end up with Eric."

Caitlin scoffed, "Puh-lease. That guy is a major douche bag. Bill and her are soul mates. Eternal love. Destined to be together."

I raised my eyebrows as I pulled a box of Yoo-hoo from the mini-fridge. "Bill is a nitwit."

"What's so great about Eric?"

"He's the epitome of sexy. He obviously has this whole tortured soul thing going on and I can already tell he's going to turn his shit around in season four. If Sookie's is a sane woman she'll cave in to his charms. If she doesn't she'll seem like an even bigger idiot than she already is."

Caitlin mulled this over in her head before speaking, "You know, the way you describe Eric sure seems like the way you'd describe your new Bio partner."

I groaned, I knew she'd bring it up but I had been hoping against all odds that she wouldn't.

"I don't think so."

She smiled at me, "Admit that his bad boy persona is steamingly hot. But then again, maybe, it's the shy boy turned sexy dancer that has you going?"

"Tyler and I are just friends."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" She said this while holding out her book as if it were a bible.

"You watch way too much TV."

"So you won't swear it! Ah hah!"

I groaned and placed my hand on her paperback, "I solemnly swear it."

She grinned at me and I knew I'd just added fuel to the fire.

"Well then, Ms. Redden, do you or do you not have romantic feelings towards Tyler Simms?"

"I do not."

"Do you agree or disagree that Reid Garwin is a sexy piece of Eric Northman like ass."

I sighed, "Agreed."

She tapped her lips, "Will you be using this Micro project to get yourself a piece of the aforementioned fine ass?"

I laughed as she mispronounced 'aforementioned'. "I will not be using it for that purpose your Honor."

She pursed her lips, "Very well then. Can I borrow that see-through flower shirt tonight?" I nodded, grateful that, for the moment, her curiosity had ceased.

...

Reid Garwin entered the huge house with the guys in tow. Reid slapped his hands together.

"This is what I'm talking about," he said laughing. Tyler and Pogue smiled at him.

Caleb pulled him aside and whispered to him, "I don't want anything stupid tonight Reid. We can't handle the publicity now."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I know dad."

Reid immediately headed toward the enormous kitchen and dining room area which seemed to be the main source of alcohol distribution. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue followed suit and within minutes each had, with the exception of Caleb, downed two shots and a beer. Reid stood in the dining room listening to the dubstep music and chatting up several girls but his eyes were darting around the room.

Finally he saw her in the living room dancing with the same lugnut she was at Nicky's with yesterday. Reid looked at the ladies and went to extricate himself from them and head over to the living room but when he got there she was gone. He spun around and saw her in the dining room, almost in the exact spot he had just left, talking to Tyler and the boys. She was wearing a lion striped tank top and a black mini skirt with black high heels.

Reid walked up to them and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to dance with me?"

She smiled, lips glossy, put her hand in his and followed him into the living room. She wrapped one arm behind his neck, took his beer out of his hand and finished it off before tossing it into a trash bin in the corner of the room. She slid down his front making him want things he knew he wasn't going to get. They danced for three more songs before she laughed and told him she needed a break.

...

By the time Reid and I had finished a game of Kings with some fellow Spence students I had learned three things about him. He'd never done drugs, knew how to cook, and he wasn't one of those guys that has to punish everyone else when the waterfall card comes up. When we got up from the table I was still pretty sober as I'd snuck water into my cup instead of beer. Reid, however, was another story.

"You want to know something Aubrey Redden?"

I laughed at his formality, "Sure."

"You're actually kind of fun….and pretty."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Gee thanks."

"COPS," someone yelled from one of the rooms up front.

"Shit," I muttered, tugging Reid towards the back door.

He leaned against me, "You smell like Snapple and sunshine."

Tyler appeared next to me like an angel of mercy.

"Please, please, get your boy before he breaks my back."

Tyler laughed and wrapped an arm around Reid's waist.

...

Tyler Simms let out a groan as he saw the stone wall before him. It was done in a way that could be climbed, since the stones jutted out, but Reid was in no position to do that. Reid started scaling the stone fence and fell down halfway up. Beside him Aubrey was taking off her high heels, she threw them over the wall and began to climb up. She was at the top in a matter of seconds.

"Shit," Reid muttered as she disappeared on the other side of the wall.

Tyler grinned, "Shit, is right."

Their eyes flashed black and they dropped down behind Aubrey, who was preoccupied with collecting her shoes. The trio ran to Tyler's hummer Reid made like he was going to sit in the driver's seat but Caleb and Pogue came out of nowhere and intercepted him.

"No way Reid. Get in the back with Aubrey and Tyler," Caleb said as he slid behind the wheel. Aubrey sat behind Caleb and Reid got into the middle, promptly laying his head down in her lap. He began muttering to her about lug nuts and monkey's.

Tyler laughed, "Sorry you have to deal with this Auby."

Reid flipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at Tyler, "No."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Uh it's fine Reid. There, there," she said running her fingers through his hair. He fell into a sort of sleep and she stared out the window as they neared the dorms.

Pulling into the lot Tyler relieved her of Reid and said goodbye. She waved to the others and walked into the dorms.

Caleb waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Tyler, "Are you trying to get in it with Reid?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

He motioned towards the doors Aubrey had just entered, "You know what I mean."

Tyler smiled mischievously, "No, I'm just giving him a little incentive to get over himself."

Caleb shook his head, "You continue to surprise me Baby boy."


	6. Activists and Acting Up

Chapter six:: Activists and Acting up

...

I sighed as I woke up Sunday morning.

"Turn that shit off, PLEASE," Caitlin screamed from her bed. I grinned and reached over to turn the alarm off. I dressed quickly in the theater's simple black uniform and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and went outside to wait for Nick in my car.

"Darling," he said with a kiss to my cheek as he got into the car. We sped off for the fifteen minute drive to work. He filled me in on his recent venture to get the drama club to perform the play he'd written. It was, ironically, about a gay boy's experience in high school. It was relatively good and, I thought, really showed what it's like in public schools. Having transferred from a public school about four hours away from here I had a pretty good idea of how things were there. Most things are the same, socially, but there is a lot more discrimination in a public school. Open discrimination that is. Surprisingly, a lot of the teachers knew about it and turned a blind eye. Nick had been to a public middle school and when his parents saw how he'd been treated there they made sure to enter him into a private school.

"Mrs. Pruitt said she found the idea riveting but that she was unsure if Provost Higgins would allow it or not. She thinks he'll say that student written plays were good in theory but that we didn't want to show favoritism. Which of course is her way of nicely saying he may be a homophobic pig."

I laughed, "I don't think he's homophobic. It actually wouldn't surprise me if HE came out," Nick laughed here, "The only thing I can see stopping him is the parents. He may worry about what they'll think of the play and just stop it in it's tracks. Which is positively ridiculous. I don't even have the energy to go on a decent spiel right now but you already know my opinions."

He smiled widely at me, "Oh I know. My sweet little Bree. I already know I'm going to see you marching in D.C. when you graduate. Tuesday it'll be gay rights. Wednesday you'll be marching for world peace. Thursday it's health care in third world countries. I love you, little activist."

I laughed, he was probably right. I would like to march one day. However, the practical side of me says I'll do more good by leading these changes myself. I couldn't wait to graduate college and go off in the world. After paying off my school bills I have a plan to go to South Africa and volunteer.

….

We split up at work. Nick headed upstairs for his job in projection and I headed over to the concession stand. There was the usual rush after church let out and then it slowed back down. At the end of the day I offered Nick a ride but he'd opted to meet some friends for a movie before heading back.

…

After dinner with Caitlin, George, and Steven we all headed back to the dorms. It had been a fun dinner. I'd filled them in on my night with the drunken Reid and Steven had told me about George and Caitlin's rendition of 'I'll make a man out of you'. He and George had gotten up in the middle of the dining hall to reenact it.

"Anyone up for a game of Mario Carts 64?" I asked as we entered the dorms.

Steven smiled, "When am I not Bree?"

George groaned, "I really have to study for my test tomorrow. I havent even looked at the stuff all weekend."

Caitlin, being the opportunist that she is, also denied, "I'm not feeling up to it. I could help you study if you want George? I'll quiz you."

I grabbed the gaming system, game, and a few controllers and hooked it up in the common room on the third floor. For some reason they had better couches in there. Caitlin and George headed over to his room.

In the middle of the first game Steven pressed pause.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He bit his lip and I was momentarily distracted. The boy had a gorgeous mouth. Huge, luscious lips. He also had huge dark blue eyes, sort of like mine. Framed with long dark brown lashes that matched his hair.

"Well?" He prompted me looking for an answer to some question I had missed.

I quickly shook myself, "Sorry, what was it? I think I've been staring at the TV too hard."

"I asked if you wanted to go to the Snow Ball with me?"

I'm sure the surprise showed in my face. Steven and I had our moments but it had never amounted to anything serious as he wasn't over his ex Nicole. They'd dated for throughout their sophomore and junior year and had broken up this past summer. I'd figured he'd either ask her, wouldn't go, or would go alone.

"I'd love to Steven. Thank you for asking me," I responded with a smile.

He grinned back at me before hitting resume.

"Hey! Way to let me know, cheater."

We were a couple games in when I heard a laugh at the open door.

"Redden, we really need to talk 21st century electronics," Reid said as he leaned against the frame.

Steven looked over at him, "Dude the 64 is a classic."

Reid didn't even respond to him, "Who's the third controller for?"

I shrugged and held it out.

Reid smiled at me and came over to take it, "You're not going to start sniffing me again are you?" Reid's frown dropped.

"What?"

Steven broke out in laughter and Reid scowled at him.

"Oh, nothing," I said, relinquishing the controller to him.

After another tournament Steven tossed his controller down in defeat, "I know when I'm out of my league."

At this Reid muttered something under his breath, a wicked smile on his face. I didn't catch what he said but felt the need to give him an elbow to the ribs anyway. Just because I felt like it.

"Watch those bony elbows for Christ's sake."

I grinned at him and gave Steven a hug that was a bit closer than usual before he left for the night.

Reid tossed his controller down and crossed his arms behind his head.

"What's with you and Lug nut?"

I raised my brows, "Lug nut?"

He motioned in the direction Steven had just gone in and I smiled.

"So that's what you were griping about last night?"

He stiffened visibly, "Excuse me?"

I began laughing and he frowned, "When you were laying in my lap on the way back last night you kept complaining about 'lug nuts' and 'baby boy' being all up in your business."

"I did?"

"You did. You also told me that I smell like Snapple and sunshine."

His facial expression at that moment was priceless.

He leaned over and smelled me, "Hey. No judgment from you because you actually do smell like Snapple. It's good though. A really fruity smell."

I smiled at him, "Uh huh, sure."

...

Just something small I wrote while waiting for my iTunes to reboot. Damn technology. As always please R&R (:


	7. Skinny Love

Chapter 7: Skinny Love

A/N: Watch this video when Aubrey sings /watch?v=kw2b3gk_EcA&feature=related (put Y o u T u b e in front of it)

...

The following Wednesday Reid and I were working diligently on identifying our bacteria. We had just completed the gram stain and had determined, from the pink color and rod-like shape, that we had a gram negative bacilli. We put away our microscope and cleaned up the lab bench. Reid went through our flow charts and began eliminating bacteria that did not fit our new criteria. We were among the first ones done and there was still a half an hour left in the lab. I was playing George in Scrabble on our phones. He was currently stuck in English class, the cheater, but was still losing as I had Reid looking over my shoulder and pointing out possibilities. It was then that a message came from the office.

Professor Dickinson read over it quickly, "Can I have your attention please?" When everyone had quieted down she continued, "I've just received a message from Provost Higgins. Classes will end for the day when this period is over due to inclement weather."

At this she paused for the inevitable shrieks of excitement.

"Settle down, settle down," she said with a smile, "For all of our commuters please drive safely as the roads are getting bad out there. For the rest of you, when you're done with your labs you can go and wreak havoc outside."

"Freedom!," Reid yelled as he quickly gathered his things together. Tyler said goodbye to his partner and joined us at the door.

"Don't you just love inclement weather," Reid said smiling. He had one arm draped across my shoulders and the other was across Tyler's.

"And all the accidents it induces," I responded. I couldn't help but smile though, Reid's enthusiasm was catching, as was my own excitement about the swirling white puffs outside.

"You're not going to ruin this for me Redden."

We headed outside and contented ourselves with throwing a few snowballs at unsuspecting passersby until we became too cold and wet to stay outside any longer.

Dripping wet we dashed into the dorms.

"Did you see Aaron's face?"

I laughed at his portrayal of anger and surprise.

We split up in the stairwell and I headed into my room. I quickly shed my wet uniform and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants, a black Spenser sweatshirt, and my worn brown UGG Boots. I was snuggled up in bed, in the middle of rereading The Hunger Games, when Caitlin bounced through the door.

"I brought you cocoa, tell me you love me."

I squealed and took the cup from her, "I want to take you to Canada and marry your fine ass right now."

She beamed at me, "Yeah, I'm all for that."

There was a knock at the door and George burst in.

"Aubrey, please, please tell me you don't have plans for Friday yet."

"I don't have plans for Friday yet."

He grinned, "Shana got sick and we had that gig at The Grind. You wouldn't be interested in filling in would you?"

"Hm, well what will I get out of this?"

"Oh, the usual. Love, people fawning all over you, my eternal enslavement."

"Well how could I refuse?"

He bounced onto my bed and kissed my cheek, "Life saver!"

George's head whipped back as a flying stuffed pig struck him.

"Excuse me! Did you not think of asking me for help," Caitlin grumbled.

He quickly dashed over to her bed and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, "I would have but you sound like a dying rooster when you sing."

"George!"

"It's true though. I still want you to come and support. I'd just like it if you didn't sing. Ever. For the rest of your life."

She punched him in the shoulder, "Asshole."

I smiled at their bantering and continued reading.

…

Friday came quickly. The school remained closed throughout the next day as the roads had turned into a deadly ice slick. Nick and I spent all of Thursday at the theater watching back to back movies. Friday's classes flew by as everyone was still hyped up about the free days.

At five o'clock I started getting ready. I grabbed a tight-ish blue flannel shirt, black leggings, and black boots. I was practicing some versus when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Tyler.

"Hey Bree. What're you doing tonight?"

"I'm actually on my way out in about half an hour. We're going over to The Grind."

"The Grind? Is that the coffee place fifteen minutes or so from here?"

I nodded whiled I put on some grey feathered earrings. "My friend George is playing there tonight."

"That's cool. I'll let you get ready then."

"Alright, come by if you find yourself bored."

He smiled, "Then I'll see you there."

…..

Reid and Tyler pulled into The Grind at half past eight. He spotted Aubrey and her friends at a table right in front of where some skinny, skater kid was setting up a keyboard, acoustic guitar, and a microphone. He and Tyler went up to the register and ordered coffees.

"Hey Tye, Reid," she said smiling at them. She introduced them around the table to her friends.

"That's George setting up," she motioned behind her.

Tyler smiled suddenly at Caitlin, "You're the one who was singing I'll make a man out of you at Altman's party."

Caitlin blushed, secretly pleased, "Yeah. Embarrassing I know."

"Don't be embarrassed it was hilarious."

"Oh great, Lug Nut's here."

Aubrey smacked Reid upside the head and walked to the door to greet her friend. They then went up to George. Aubrey sat on a stool in front of one of the mics, next to the guitar, which Lug Nuts picked up. Reid scoffed. Her friend George sat behind the keyboard and spoke into the mic.

"Thanks for having us out tonight. Unfortunately Shana has the flu and couldn't make it but my good friend Aubrey Redden has offered to fill in." At this she smiled at the mini crowd. The place had gotten pretty damn full.

"You didn't tell me she was singing," he said elbowing Tyler in the ribs.

"I didn't know Reid."

George started playing the piano, with Lug Nut's playing a few simple chords to accent it, and she began sining.

_"Come on skinny love just last the year  
>Pour a little salt we were never here<br>My my my – my my my – my my my my – my my ...  
>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer <em>

I tell my love to wreck it all  
>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall<br>My my my – my my my – my my my my – my my ...  
>Right in the moment this order's tall<br>I told you to be patient I told you to be fine  
>I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind<br>In the morning I'll be with you  
>But it will be a different kind<br>I'll be holding all the tickets  
>And you'll be owning all the fines"<p>

When she finished the song she got an impressive round of applause and wolf whistles but Reid was speechless. Tyler glanced at him and grinned. It had only been three weeks and the girl had him dangling off her little finger and she didn't even know it.

…

I was glad when we finished our final song. I love singing but singing in front of people still frightens me. My nerves were shot. I just hoped no one could tell. I helped George wrap things up and went back to the table. Caitlin handed me a warm cup of cocoa.

"Oh baby, you know just what I like."

"Now I see why you keep icing me," Reid said across the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone has to do it."

He pulled the seat out next to him and I sat down.

"That was beautiful."

"Watch out softie, if you're not careful you'll lose that bad boy rep."

He grinned, "That will never happen."

I glanced at the tattoos on his arms, pierced ear, and that stupid beanie and silently agreed.

I leaned over and snatched the beanie off his head, "You seriously need to get over this hat."

He frowned, "There is nothing wrong with that hat."

Tyler laughed, "He can't go a week without it Aubrey."

Reid glared at him, "I could if I wanted too."

"Prove it," I countered.

Reid bit his lip and scooted a little closer to me, lowering his voice, "You want to make a bet?"

I considered the possibility, "What're the stakes?"

"I won't wear it all week until next Friday, you can even hold onto the hat to make sure. If I win, which I will, you have to go to the Snow Ball with me." The grin on his face was gorgeous and I felt bad that it was about to disappear.

"I'm sorry Reid but I already have a date. Steven asked me to go with him."

He smirked, "Lug Nuts?"

"Stop calling him that," I hissed.

He thought a moment, "Keep it, I'll come up with something."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well that doesn't sound ominous or anything."

...

Skinny Love is one of my favorite songs right now. Hopefully everyone enjoys it as much as I did. R&R


	8. Here's My Secret, I Hope You Can Keep It

Chapter 8:: Here's my secret. I hope you can keep it.

A/N:: I'm probably going to start updating less as I have finals coming up and if I'm ever going to get out of college and make some decent money then I really need to study. However, if you guys are really liking the story, which I hope you are, I will definitely do my best to keep the chapters coming.

& If anyone gets the chance I think they should check out the We found Love cover by Christina Grimmie. Personally, I think it's an amazing cover.

Thanks for reading (:

Links for the dresses can be found on my page

…

Saturday morning consisted of dress shopping. Caitlin and I started the 45 minute drive to the mall early. We scoured several stores, coming close to choosing each time, until we finally found the dresses we wanted. We both decided to go for short dresses, saving the long ones for prom. Caitlin went for a more modern dress. The strapless bodice was black and the rest was a ruffled teal blue and featured a lace up back.

"Are you sure it looks okay? I fell like my chest is too bony for this."

I smiled over at Caitlin, "It's perfect. Super sexy. George won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

She grinned, "You're the best Aubs."

I looked back at the mirror. The dress I had chosen was also short and strapless. It had a sweetheart neckline and had a sequined bodice. The skirt of the dress reminded me of a ballerina and shimmered when I moved. The sequins were less there but still prominent. It was a beautiful gold color and made me feel like dancing.

"It seems kind of simple but I like it, I'm getting it."

"It makes you shine."

Caitlin and I ate lunch at a Chinese place before heading back to campus. I dropped her off before heading to work.

…

I slept in Sunday before heading off to work again. Once again, when I got home, I didn't feel like doing anything. I curled up in bed and finished up some homework before going to sleep early.

…

The whole group wasn't together again until Lunch on Wednesday.

"So what's up with you and Garwin," George asked as he munched on a salt 'n vinegar chip.

"Nothing?"

Nick looked up from his book 'Screenwriting for Dummies', "Bull. Shit. I heard him ask you to the dance on Friday."

Caitlin threw her fork down on the table, "Best friend, right here. Why do I not know about this?"

Steven looked up from the cheeseburger he was currently demolishing, "He asked you too?" He was frowning slightly and I shot a dirty look at Nick. Stupid blabbermouth.

"Yes, he did but he wasn't really serious and I told him I had a date. That was the end of it."

Steven looked slightly appeased.

"If that's the end of it why do I keep seeing you two flirting in the hallway."

"Suck my dick George. I don't flirt with Reid Garwin."

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at me, "I sure hope not. That boy has 'player' written all over him."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not interested in him."

"What's the big deal. She got paired with him and not by choice. She's got to be able to tolerate him." Steven was my hero.

I took a sip of my Coke and waved a hand at him as if to say 'see'.

Nick rolled his eyes and turned the page, "Whatever you say Bree."

"Speaking of dances, what color are the dresses? I want to know what to wear," George ran a finger over his lip ring while he spoke.

I smiled at him. "Wear dark blue and black. Steven, my dress is gold so I don't expect you to wear it but that's up to you."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I'll see what I can dig up."

…

An hour after classes ended I was in the library studying diligently.

"Do you ever take a break Redden," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I looked up to see Reid drop into the chair across from me.

"Nope, some of us have scholarships to maintain."

He frowned and with a very slight tone of something I assumed was disgust said, "I didn't know you were on scholarship."

"Don't freak out poverty isn't contagious Reid," I knew my tone had risen some and I looked away from him back towards my textbook. I underlined something in my notes. It wasn't true though, I wasn't poor, my family was middle class.

"I didn't mean it like that Bree. I'm just surprised. I just thought you had transferred from another private school. Also, I'm slightly impressed."

I rolled my eyes, "Spare me the speech please."

"What did I do now?"

"You can try to tell me whatever you think I want to hear but you using my scholarship as a way to get in my pants is downright low."

"Excuse me," Reid had a hurt look on his face.

I bit my lip. Was I letting my past persuade me of his character?

"Sorry. It's just that I hear you're a player and I'm not interested in any of that."

Reid groaned, "Seriously? Why does everyone think that?"

My face scrunched up in confusion as I probed his eyes, "Well you get with a lot of girls don't you?"

He looked around and leaned his head down to whisper, "Now don't go telling anyone this but no, I don't. Not at all. I don't know why everyone thinks I do. It's not like there are girls at this school who say they've been with me. I flirt but who the hell doesn't?"

I thought for a moment. I never had heard a girl talking about her sex life with Reid Garwin. Since he was a Son I definitely would have heard someone bragging about it if they had done it.

"I'm not trying to play you Aubrey. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who was it that used you?"

I bit my lip. Shit, he was more observant than I thought he was.

I sighed and packed my books up. There was no way I'd be able to concentrate now.

"No one."

He raised an eyebrow, "Alright. How about I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?"

I shrugged.

"I've only had sex with one girl. She goes to a college around here and was sexy, a year older, and mysterious. I thought I was falling in love with her and that she was falling in love with me. I was only fifteen and she was eighteen. I was wrong though. I was just a side dish for her. She'd had a steady boyfriend of three years. She was just using me to get revenge on him for cheating on her once. Her boyfriend found us one night and he beat the living shit out of me. She'd told him I'd slipped something in her drink, if you can believe it."

"Wow. What a bitch," I said simply, unsure what else to say.

Reid laughed, it was a beautiful sound, "Yeah. A royal bitch. What about you?"

I looked away. His situation was possibly worse than mine but I still couldn't bring myself to say anything.

He smiled slightly, "You don't have to tell me. Just promise you wont tell anyone what I told you? Even the guys don't know about it."

"I won't say anything. That girl was an idiot though."

He laughed again, "I'll have to agree with you there."

"I can't focus on this stuff anymore," I said gesturing towards my books, "Are you up for a rematch in Mario Karts?"

He grinned widely, "Your on."

…

R&R. Open to suggestions of things you'd like to see or would rather not see happen


	9. Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter Nine:: Holding Out For A Hero

…

When classes ended on Friday the air was filled with the chatter of excited students. The Snow Ball would begin at 8'oclock tonight. I was walking out of Micro lab with Reid when I was nearly run over by a pair of girls who were in a state of nervous agitation.

"I have to drive forty-five minutes to get my hair done. Dinner is at six. How am I going to find time to get everything done?"

I raised my eyebrows at them as Reid laughed, "Careful today Bree. You might get caught in the stampede."

"Seriously. Valium intake is probably through the roof."

He laughed, "Speaking of the dance, where are you guys headed for dinner?"

"We're not going out this time. Caitlin and I are making stuffed peppers for dinner in the community kitchen on our floor."

"I love stuffed peppers. Too bad someone didn't invite me," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, too bad," I smiled at him and he punched me lightly in the shoulder. "What about you? You never did tell me who you were taking."

He shrugged, "Well with the massive amount of adoring fans I have I figured I should avoid it at all costs."

"Isn't Tyler going?"

"Yeah, he's taking Meredith Paige."

I nodded, "Senior class president. Get it Tyler."

"Get what," a new voice asked from my left.

Tyler had appeared looking slightly out of breath.

"Oh nothing."

"What's wrong Baby Boy? You look like hell froze over and it's minions are now running the earth."

He shot a dirty look at Reid, "Yeah, if by minions you mean Meredith. She said I got the color coordination for the corsage all wrong and I have to run to the store and see if they have any left I can buy. I'll talk to you guys later." He dashed off just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Poor Tyler. The Presidents first gent is having a hard time of it huh?"

"Eh, serves him right. Women in a power position are usually always bossy."

….

Dinner with the Cait and the boys was fun. It was really relaxing and I was glad we had decided not to go out for dinner this time. The stuffed peppers had turned out really well and we'd brought out sparkling grape juice to drink. Of course the guys spiked theirs. When everyone else was finishing up I grabbed a stuffed pepper and put it on a paper plate before making my way upstairs to Reid and Tyler's room. I knocked on the door and he answered in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?"

"Yeah, but I brought you something."

He raised his eyebrows and looked towards the covered plate in my hands, "Is that what I think it is."

I uncovered it and the smell began to waft up from the plate. He smiled, "Best. Person. Ever."

I laughed and handed it over to him, "Are you sure you don't want to go tonight? It would be nice to see you all dressed up."

He bit his lip, "Eh, I don't think so."

"I'd save a dance for you."

"You drive a hard bargain Redden but I'll have to take you up on that some other time."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll see you later then." I flicked his earring in a goodbye and headed back downstairs to get ready.

…

Caitlin and I brushed our teeth, shaved our legs, and curled our hair in record time. We'd just pulled on our dresses and I was in the process of applying lotion to my hands, a pointless effort, when the boys knocked on our door. With the dance tonight the RA's were on red alert so there was no way they could come in. I ditched the lotion and sighed.

Caitlin opened the door and we grabbed our cameras and went into the hallway.

Like I'd predicted George's eyes were all over Caitlin, who usually didn't wear anything very revealing, "You look great." She beamed at him.

Steven looked at my sparkling gold dress and pretended to be blinded for a moment, "Aubrey, you're disco ball is killing my eyes!"

I smacked him in the shoulder, "Ass."

He laughed, "You know I'm kidding. You look stunning. I like your dress; it makes me feel like dancing."

"That's what I said!"

He laughed again and tapped my forehead with his finger, "Aubrey, I feel so in sync with you right now."

"Steven, I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level."

Steven got down on one knee, "Aubrey Redden, I've never met another girl who had such similar dress opinions as I. It would be an honor if you would be my wife and let me bed you every other day in the hopes of procuring fashion forward children."

Caitlin stared at us, "You two are so freaking weird." George started laughing.

Steven stood back up grinning and opened the box he'd brought with him. Inside was a white rose fashioned to what looked like a clip. It matched the white interior of his suit.

I was confused, "Thank you Steven. Is it a pin-on corsage?" I glanced over at George and Caitlin; he'd gotten her something similar rose.

He smiled and took it out of the box, "No. George and I decided to do something a little different." They boys smiled at each other as they tucked the short rose stems behind our ears and used the clip they'd attached to secure them into our hair.

"I'm impressed with you two. I wouldn't have thought you'd be so creative."

George placed a hand over his heart, "That hurts Aubrey."

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to give Steven a short kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

We proceeded to take photos of each couple and had the RA do a group photo. Steven kindly stashed the camera in his pocket for safekeeping.

…

The gym had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Fake snow flowed over the floors and beautifully cut snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Everything made of glass had been frosted to look like it had been outside during a snow storm. It was a corny idea but it was still cute. I waved at all the classmates I was close too as we all walked out onto the dance floor. We danced a few songs before I gave in to my curiosity. Shortly after we'd gotten there Steven had become distracted and caught up in his own thoughts.

"Is everything okay?"

He smiled at me and wiped the look from his face, "Yeah, everything is great.'

I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to say more when I saw Tyler and his date. Tyler was beckoning me over.

As we approached Meredith took in my outfit, her eyes resting on my hair.

"Hello Meredith. Tyler, you remember Steven." The guys shook hands formally and I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Aubrey, you look great. I love the hair corsage," Meredith said before shooting an annoyed look at Tyler, like he should have thought of it for her as well. I bit the inside of my cheek again.

"Thank you."

As another song came on and Meredith grabbed Tyler's arm and drug him out to the dance floor. He shot me a pleading look over his shoulder and I laughed.

"Poor guy," Steven said as he led me back out.

As we were dancing he once again looked distracted. I followed his gaze to see his ex-girlfriend Nicole looking at us.

I nudged his shoulder to get his attention, "What's with the longing stares?"

"Nothing."

"Steve, you can tell me."

He sighed, "Well she asked me yesterday if I'd go to the dance with her. She said she'd been thinking about us and why we broke up and she wanted to give us another shot. I already asked you though and I really did want to bring you tonight."

I smiled at him, "You could have told me, I wouldn't have minded coming stag."

"I couldn't do that after you'd turned down Garwin for me."

The song was nearing an end and the DJ announced that he was going to do a couple slow ones to give some of the crazier dancers a break

.

"March your butt over there and ask her to dance."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek, "You're the best Aubrey."

"Yeah, yeah." I stepped off to the side and watched him approach her. She smiled widely at him but then glanced at me and frowned. I nodded at her and she grinned again, allowing him to take her hand.

"I'll Be" by Edwin McCain started playing. I was walking away from the dance floor when someone grabbed my hand and spun me around. I gasped as one of my hands was placed behind someone's neck and my other remained in the his hand. I looked up into Reid Garwin's smiling face as he wrapped his free hand around my waist.

"I thought you didn't want to be among the adoring masses?"

"How could I pass up a dance with you?"

I smiled and he began twirling me around the room, ball room style, versus the middle school slow dancing most people were doing, the both hands behind the guy's neck and his arms wrapped around the girls waist while they shuffled.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

My grin widened as he began singing the song softly. He wasn't a great singer but his voice was sweet and soft. I was captivated. We stared into each other's eyes as we danced. The song ended and Reid let go of my hand and took my face in between both of his hands. Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Brown began as his lips descended towards mine. For what seemed like minutes but was surely only seconds we stood there in the middle of a crowded room of people and let our mouths shape themselves around each other in, what seemed to me, to be the most natural thing I'd ever experienced with another person.

Silently, he replaced my hand behind is neck and we began our slow twirl again. If I had been able to take my eyes off of him I would have seen Tyler's satisfied smirk, Caleb and Pogue's widened eyes, and Caitlin gesturing wildly at me for Nick and George to see.

…

R&R ..Thank you to kvs girl for keeping me motivated (: 


	10. Can You Overdose On Sunshine?

Chapter ten:: Can You Overdose On Sunshine?

I woke up Saturday morning with a smile on my face. Caitlin, who was shockingly already up, was uploading photos onto her laptop. She leaned down and grabbed a Red Bull from the mini-fridge and tossed it over to me lightly.

I muttered a "Thanks," as I began to gulp down it's sugary goodness.

"So, you got in pretty late last night," she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

I smiled at her, "Yep."

"C'mon, spill it. I saw the kiss at the dance and the ballroom dance thing you guys had going on. Just about every girl in there looked ready to kill to be in your shoes."

I laughed at her, "I highly doubt that. Well after the dance was over at twelve we went to his car and just went driving around, talking."

She frowned, "Are you sure hanging out with him is a good idea?"

"He's not the player you think he is Caitlin."

"I don't know why you ever listened to me anyway, it's not like I know him."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Now you tell me."

"So, what did you guys talk about. Did he confess his everlasting love?"

"Ha, no. He did tell me I was radiant in the dress. And we sort of have a date tonight."

This was what she had been waiting for, "On Valentines Day? I knew you were holding out on me," she narrowed her eyes at me and threw Mr. Tidbit, her stuffed pig, at me.

I caught him easily and laughed, "Don't get too pissed, I'm still trying to convince myself it wasn't a dream."

She smiled suddenly, "I have a way to convince you."

I raised my eyebrows. What on earth was she talking about?

A slightly guilty look crossed her face, "I took the liberty of snapping a few, or a few thousand, photos of you and Reid last night."

"What'd you get?"

"Oh, the first dance, the first kiss, a lot of longing looks. Soulful staring into each other's eyes. Laughter. I'm quite the photographer if I do say so myself."

I got up and sat down next to her on her bed. I threw Mr. Tidbit behind her pillows and looked through her album with her. She was right. There were way more photos of Reid and I than I had thought possible. She must've been busy.

"You little sneak. I can't believe I didn't see you taking these."

"You were a bit distracted. I can't blame you."

…

Reid knocked on the door four o'clock sharp. I quickly ran a brush through my hair one more time and checked my hair and makeup in the mirror. I'd chose a simple, light blue, cotton shirt. I wore my favorite skinny blue jeans and brown boots with a white pea coat in my arm for when we got outside. I grabbed my purse and exited the room.

"Go! Quickly," I said shoving Reid with my empty hand.

"Wha-"

He was cut off by Caitlin running out of the room, "Get back here Aubrey Irena Redden. This instant!" She looked like a mad woman, running down the hallway in her bunny slippers, camera at the ready.

I groaned, knowing she'd follow us outside if she had too. We stopped and while she sauntered over, smile on her face, I whispered to Reid, "I am so sorry."

He looked puzzled. The poor thing.

Caitlin shook her camera pointedly at us, "Scoot together please."

Reid grinned and slung his arm over my shoulders.

She began taking a series of pictures and yelling phrases like, "I want to see the passion people! Give me more soul here! Reid, get forceful with this lady, show her your devotion!"

At this last one he picked me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulder before running off down the hallway to escape Caitlin, she continued yelling after us, "Perfection. I love it!"

We were laughing as we exited the dorm and walked over to his car.

"You're friend is insane."

"You have no idea."

He opened the passenger side door for me and I slid in quickly to get out of the cold. I buckled up as he got in the car and turned it on, promptly adjusting the heat.

"So, I was thinking we could go see a movie, if that's alright with you? There's a theater about fifteen minutes from here"

I smiled to myself as he began the drive to my place of employment, "Oh yeah, that's fine."

I frowned as I noticed some gold glitter on the floor of his car, most likely it had fallen off my dress when we'd been driving around last night, "Sorry about the glitter, I can vacuum your car for you later if you want."

"Don't worry about it. Are you warm?"

"Yeah, surprisingly my butt is extremely toasty."

He laughed, "That would be the seat warmers."

I instantly stuck my hand under my leg and felt the warm seat, "I'm diggin the seat warmer."

He shook his head at me, "You would."

I began flipping through the CD's in a case under his seat, choosing a Dave Mathews Band compilation. We spent the rest of the ride singing along.

When we pulled up at the theater I tried to get out of the car but the door wouldn't unlock. Reid jumped out quickly and opened the door from the outside.

"Child locks," he said grinning.

"Asshole. You just don't want me to assert my independence."

"Nope," he responded as he held out my jacket for me to slide into. I mumbled a thank you and we walked over to the theater. Glancing at the movie titles he bit his lip, "What'll it be?"

I pretended to study the board that I already knew by heart. I narrowed it down to the most recent Scream or the new Fast and the Furious. He chose the former, which I wholeheartedly agreed on, and we went inside. As he got in the long line at box office I headed over to guest services where my manager Julea was working.

"How are you doing today Aubrey?"

"Pretty good. Would you be so kind as to get me two tickets to Scream 4?"

She smiled, "I think we can do that," she hit a few buttons on the computer screen and gave me the employee pass log to sign. She ripped the tickets and handed them over.

I rushed back to Reid, still pretty far back in line, and held the tickets in front of his face.

"Look what I scored."

He frowned, "Why did you get those?"

"I'm asserting my independence. You can get the snacks though, if you want."

He didn't spare a single penny. He went with the large popcorn and two large drinks combo. He also got nachos with cheese, Junior Mints, Twizzlers, and Sour Patch Watermelons.

"Spare no expense, huh?"

"Not for you."

I rolled my eyes as we sat down in the theater. I was pleased to see he'd turned his phone off in the beginning of the movie before sliding it back into his pocket. If there was one thing I could not stand in a movie it was someone who couldn't stop texting or talking. We munched happily on our snacks until we were both full and set them aside. I kept the box of Junior Mints in my lap as they were my favorite and I was by no means done with them. Our arms touched each others on the arm rest and it felt as though he was glancing at me through the corner of his eyes. Finally, tired of the tension, I pretended to stretch and slung my arm around his shoulders.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, you are so smooth."

I waggled my eyebrows and stifled a giggle as he removed my arm, moved my drink to the cup holder on my other side, and turned my hand over on the arm rest to interlace his fingers with mine.

The warmth from his hand was lovely but it made me self conscious of my calloused and dry hands especially when he laid my hand down, palm up, and began tracing circles into my palm. I grimaced and upon seeing that he removed his hand and folded his arms against his chest. I bit my lip, feeling like an idiot.

When the movie ended Reid began rehashing the ending with excitement as he collected up his trash. This I was also glad of. Since I worked there and had to clean the theaters I always hated seeing people leave their trash strewn on the floor.

"I'm glad they brought the movies back; I've always been a big fan of the original trilogy."

"Me too. I think they did a really good job of combining the characteristics of the original trilogies with modern advances."

He grinned, "True. I hope they are going to do a third one."

"They're actually creating a whole new trilogy," a new voice added from the theater entrance. I looked down and saw Josh Clark coming up the stairs. Josh is an interesting person. He's absolutely insane. He walks around with latex gloves on constantly and screams at guests like he owns the theater. It's actually really entertaining.

"Hey Josh."

"Hi sweetie," he said coming up and giving me a quick hug. He took a quick look around the messy theater, "These people are God damn animals." Reid's eyes widened and I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

Josh looked at our trash piled in Reid's arms, "At least some people still have a shred of decency."

He began to clean the theater and I started to pick up a few things in our row to help out. Reid quickly followed suit and I shot him a smile.

By the time we reached the car our giggle had mostly subsided.

"That guy is mental. I can't believe you didn't tell me you worked here, we could have done something else."

"No, it's fine. I love seeing movies and I get to see them for free so why not use it?"

He suddenly got a devious grin on his face, "So you lied to me? You didn't pay for those tickets after all."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible person," I said rolling my eyes.

"Just for that I'm taking you somewhere next Saturday to exact my revenge."

My eyes widened, "Oh, look at that, I have to work that Saturday."

"We'll see about that."

…

We began driving away from the theater to the next, unknown by me, location. It was around nine when we pulled up outside of a duckpin bowling alley. We parked next to Tyler's Hummer and I glanced over at Reid as I got out of the car.

"Who all's here?"

"Tyler, he picked up your crazy roommate too."

"Caitlin's here? With Tyler?"

He nodded, "Yeah he asked her out sometime after we left."

"What!"

I pulled out my phone and saw that I'd forgotten to turn it back on after the movie. Sure enough, there were about six messages from Caitlin and a couple from Tyler.

Once inside, after retrieving our shoes, we found them quite easily. Tyler was attempting to teach Caitlin to bowl without the gutter guards. As we joined them Caitlin turned towards me with a big smile on her face and motioned at Tyler behind his back. I grinned back at her and began putting on the loaned shoes.

"I've never actually done duckpin bowling before."

Reid and Tyler's mouths dropped ,"What?"

"I've done regular bowling but we don't have one of the duckpin alleys where I'm from."

Tyler's brow creased, "Were you any good?"

"I was okay, not great, but not horrible."

Reid grabbed one of the balls and handed it to me, "Well it's easier, you should be fine."

Caitlin and I chose the names for everyone, giving myself Senora Flapjacks. Caitlin was The Cat Burglar. Tyler became Poncho. For Reid, Draco Malfoy. He rejected vehemently but I refused to let him change it.

The game began with Tyler winning. Caitlin was always last as she was easily distracted when it was her turn. Reid was trailing Tyler at first. Then I began to rack up the spares and strikes before I snatched second place from Reid.

"You're such a liar. You've played before."

I smiled at him, "Nope."

Tyler laughed, "Get over it Reid, she's a natural."

…

When we left the bowling alley I felt like it was the happiest I'd been in a while. It had been an amazing day and I was reluctant for it to end.

As if reading my thoughts Reid looked over at me and said, "There's always tomorrow."

I'm unsure of what direction I want the story to take now. I'm considering adding a character to bring the supernatural elements and drama back in. R&R with if this would be something you'd want to see or not


	11. Compromising Position

Chapter 11:: Compromising Position

….

Reid held the door to the dorms open for me.

"Such a gentleman."

He smiled down at me as we walked towards my room. Even though it was approaching one in the morning the halls were pretty full with guys and girls meeting and parting for the night. When we approached my door I unlocked it and turned to say goodbye.

"Well here we are."

He placed one hand against the door beside my head, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Not really," I said with a grin on my face.

"You're so funny. Keep talking like that and I won't take you out anymore."

"I'm so scared."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I have to work. Maybe after?"

He smiled, "Maybe."

His hand dropped from the door to touch my cheek. As he leaned down to kiss me goodnight I was painfully aware of the eyes on us. When he pulled away he winked at me before turning and heading towards the stairs.

I exhaled and went into the empty room. I sat down on the bed and kicked off my shoes. As I was taking off my socks Caitlin walked in. From the insane smile on her face I assumed her ride home with Tyler had been equally as pleasant as mine had been.

"Well, give me the deets."

Caitlin threw herself down onto her bed and grabbed Mr. Tidbit in her arms, "When you left with Draco earlier I was just minding my own business, uploading photos, thinking what a boring and lonely day it would be when a couple hours later there's a knock on the door. I had thought it would be George apologizing for ditching me at the dance yesterday but it was Tyler. Now I understand you were distracted at the dance so you didn't see George leave and Tyler gallantly offering his services. I had thought it was just because we were friends and he wanted to get away from his date. But he was laughing at my jokes and smiling and he walked me home and hugged me goodnight. He didn't mention today at all when he left so I was really surprised to see him. He asked me if I was free and if so did I want to go out to get something quick to eat before going bowling with you and Reid. I said yes. And here we are."

"Oh no we're not. What happened at dinner?"

"He paid and we talked. He's funny. George is going to be so jealous."

I felt the smile drop off my face, "You're not doing this to make him jealous are you? Because Tyler is a really nice guy."

"Of course not. It's just a pleasant side effect."

I narrowed my eyes at her and slid under the covers. In the minutes before sleep overcame me I wondered if I should have a talk with Tyler. Caitlin, though I loved her, was a bit of a fool. She had a strange obsession with George that I was sure would overcome her interest in Tyler. I really hate being in positions like this.

…

Work passed by quickly the next morning, as my good mood had survived the night asleep. Back at the dorm I changed quickly from my work clothes to my work out clothes. As I exited the room, water bottle in hand, I ran right into Reid.

"Going somewhere?"

"To the gym. I'm sorry, I forgot we made plans. Sort of."

He smiled, "Well since they were only "sort of" plans I guess I cant be too offended."

Suddenly I had a funny image pop into my head, "You could join me if you wanted?"

He considered, "Why not? I have to keep in shape for the swim meet next weekend anyway."

I smiled mischievously to myself as he ran upstairs to get changed.

..

We entered the gym ten minutes later and Reid began to head over to one of the bench presses.

"Not that part of the gym."

He raised his eyebrows and followed me towards the back to the group exercise rooms. As we entered the room I grabbed two mats from the pile and led him to an area of the room that hadn't filled up yet.

He looked around, wide eyed, "Yoga? You seriously brought me to do yoga?"

I smiled over at him and began to stretch.

"You so owe me."

I laughed as we began the session. Surprisingly he had little to no problems with most of the asanas. I looked around the room, which was about 97% female, to see the majority of those girls eyeing Reid with a hungry look. I stifled a laugh and continued with the workout. Though I must admit, my eyes sometimes strayed to look at the positions he was in as well.

I'm only human.

…

"What are you laughing so hard for?"

I smiled over at Reid as he took a swig from my water bottle, "Nothing. It was just entertaining to watch the girls drool over you."

He grinned cockily at me, "Well I am amazingly attractive you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Stop pretending that you're immune to my charms Redden."

"You're amazingly attractive and I can barely contain myself around you."

"That's what I like to hear. So, are you going to come to my swim meet this coming Friday?"

"I think I can fit it into my schedule. I'll have to hit the library a few times this week as you've kept me pretty busy."

"Well I know I've been distracting you from your studies but hopefully you've enjoyed it."

"You're not so bad."

He smiled at me and as we approached my door he did the same thing as last night. With one hand caressing my cheek, and a questioning look in his eyes, he leaned down to kiss my lips softly before leaving again.

…..

Just another small chapter of Reid & Aubrey time. (:

R&R


	12. Gossip Ghouls

Chapter twelve: Gossip Ghouls

Monday seemed like it would be a typical day in Spenser. Classes resumed with the same amount of students snoozing, scribbling notes, and texting. Micro lecture passed by normally as well. Tyler, Reid, and I sitting together had become less of a staring subject for the bored students. However, lunch was another story. I sat at our usual table with the usual suspects. Nick was sitting next to me, contentedly braiding my hair while Caitlin was whining about George sitting with Steven and Nicole a few tables away.

"It's common decency to tell us he's moved to the dark side. I mean Steven is understandable, he's stuck with Nicole's bimbos but George. I mean, really? C'mon. We're much more interesting than them." She said this all while dismantling one of her pills.

"Those are for swallowing not crushing," I said as I layered the disgusting abomination on my plate with as much ketchup and mustard as possible.

"That's what she said," a voice to my right said as a new tray plopped down next to mine. I looked up startled to see Reid sitting down beside me and Tyler lowering himself into the seat next to Caitlin. This was the first time they'd both skipped lunch with their 'brothers'.

"Really," I asked Reid as Nick laughed his booming laugh in my ears.

"He couldn't resist Bree, remember he's got the maturity of a twelve year old," Tyler said.

Reid flipped him off and frowned at the thing on my plate, "Was that a hot dog at one point?"

Nick leaned over and poked at it with his finger, "It's hard to say."

I swatted his hand away and in the process a glob of ketchup splattered across the plate and onto an unsuspecting Reid.

He looked down at his now stained uniform and I flushed scarlet.

"I am so sorry," I said as I grabbed a napkin and spilled some water on it from the bottle in front of me. I placed it on the ketchup and tried to get as much as I could off. When I pulled the napkin away the stain had gotten perceptibly worse.

"Sorry!"

Caitlin began giggling behind her hand and Tyler laughed openly, banging his fist on the table.

Reid grabbed my hand and placed it on the table before shrugging off his jacket, "I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose. Being around you is hazardous to my wardrobe."

"But it's a risk he's more than willing to take," Tyler said across the table.

"Shut it baby boy," he smiled over at me to show that all was forgiven.

Nick and Tyler began to discuss some book they had both just read and I turned towards Reid, "So are we going to be blessed with your presence on a regular basis?"

"It's quite possible." At this I smiled and looked towards Caitlin, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet.

Caitlin's eyes kept darting towards a table to our right. I glanced over there myself to see Steven, Nicole, George, and Nicole's friends looking at us. George seemed to be focused on Tyler's arm, which now rested on the table next to Caitlin's, slightly touching hers.

I bit down on my lip again and when Reid pushed his plate of fries over towards me, I abandoned my faux dog gratefully. I was too preoccupied with George and Caitlin to notice the stares Reid and I were receiving.

….

The same scenario repeated for the next two days. After school on Wednesday I was in the library for the third day straight. I was re-reading my English notes for a test on Friday when a shadow covered the page. I looked up to see a couple girls in my year over my shoulder. It was Mandy Travis and Eileen Trent, the schools most notorious gossips. The ironic thing about them was that although they were the biggest gossipers in the school they were also the ones that gossip mostly centered around. You couldn't enter a bathroom in the school without hearing something or other about them.

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion as they plopped down in the seats next to me. While I wasn't on bad terms with these two, we were certainly not friends. I found it hard to stomach having a serious conversation with either of them when I had heard their increasingly alarming sex stories.

Mandy smiled, "Hi there Aubrey."

"Hey. What's going on?"

I glanced at her and then over to Eileen, who was blowing a big purple bubble with her chewing gum. As it popped I jumped a bit. These two had something up their sleeves.

Mandy shrugged, "Nothing much new. We were just wondering about you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine?"

"That's great! Anything new and exciting?"

"Not particularly."

Mandy smiled at me and patted my knee like we were in cahoots about something, "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Seems like you've had plenty of new developments lately."

"Have I?"

At this Eileen snorted and Mandy shot her an exasperated look.

"Well you and Reid Garwin seem to have gotten pretty close."

"Yeah, we're friends. Your point being?"

Eileen began tapping her fingernails against the table, "Are you and Reid together?"

I stopped for a moment to consider. Beyond the date, dance, a few lingering kisses in the hallway, and hanging out nearly everyday we hadn't really talked about the nature of our relationship. I had to admit to myself that I didn't know exactly what I wanted anyway. I didn't feel keen on answering them but it was clear they weren't leaving without some type of story to tell.

"No, just friends."

Eileen's eyes narrowed at me and she began to say something but Mandy interjected, "Aw c'mon, we all saw you two at the dance. It was super cute. And then I heard you guys went out on Valentine's day. Is it true that Tyler doubled with you?"

I raised my eyebrows, this girl did her homework. It was sort of creepy.

As I opened my mouth to answer Aaron Abbot showed up at the table, books in hand, "Sorry I'm late Aubrey, lacrosse practice ran longer than I thought it would."

For a moment I was completely and utterly confused and then I realized he was saving me from the gossip girls. "Not a problem Aaron."

Aaron looked at Mandy while he pushed Eileen's feet out of the chair they were propped up in, "Sorry to interrupt ladies but we really need to get cracking for this exam." He beamed at them and Mandy frowned.

"Right, sorry. We'll talk some other time Aubrey."

She and Eileen made a quick retreat to another table at the other end of the library, where they sat down and kept a close watch on us as they spoke to each other.

I exhaled and smiled at Aaron, "Thanks for the save."

He grinned back, "My pleasure. I can't guarantee they won't be back for more, those girls are relentless."

"Yeah I can see that."

"However, I must admit that I'm wondering the same thing they are. What are you doing with Garwin?"

I rolled my eyes, "You two really need to get over each other. Can't we all be friends?"

He laughed, "Don't think that's going to happen Bree, this isn't elementary school after all. Speaking of that test though, I could do with some help." He pushed his lower lip out in a pout and held open his English folder to show the unanswered study guide.

I laughed, "Why not?"

…

R&R(:


	13. Let's Find Meaning In These Melodies

Chapter Thirteen:: Let's find meaning in these melodies.

…

Caitlin and I sat down in the last row of the small metal stands surrounding the pool. The smell of chlorine was strong but not too overwhelming. We'd changed into shorts, it was insanely warm in the room, and Spence tee's to show our team spirit. We'd taken the time the night before to get creative with a couple basic white tees. The front of the shirts were plain with Spencer Swim Team on the left breast. The backs had a photo and caption. My photo was of Reid from his last meet, exiting the pool, the caption read "Getting wet since 1947." 1947 being the date the school was opened. Caitlin's shirt was identical but we'd put Tyler's photo on hers. So far we'd been lucky and had the shirts had escaped our professors notice. This was probably due to the fact that we'd covered up the shirts with plain Spence sweatshirts prior to sitting down.

We chatted idly while the boys did a few practice laps.

"What's with the gossip ghouls staring at you?"

I glanced over in to our left where Mandy and Eileen were sitting….and staring.

"They cornered me in the library the other day asking me questions about Reid and me."

She glared at them, "You have celeb status now, you should know better than to go gallivanting around without a guard."

I laughed, "You're losing it."

"Am I? Or are you underestimating the pull these guys have over the town?"

"You are."

She shrugged, "Maybe I am. But those two will probably be back for more."

"Yeah, they're insanely creepy. Especially Eileen."

Caitlin nodded enthusiastically, "That's what I thought! I've been saying that for years."

We cut off the conversation as the swim meet officially began. Tyler ended up third in his swim, Caleb was first, Pogue was first, and Reid came in a very close second in his. I could tell by his face that he was less than pleased. Reid did a second swim in which he came in first. For some reason I couldn't fathom Caleb and Pogue looked pissed off. They should be happy for their friend, right? They seemed to be having some kind of argument in the corner of the room when the meet finally ended.

Caitlin and I walked over with towards them and they stopped talking as we approached.

"Hey," I said timidly, eyeing the now pissed Reid with curiosity, "Congratulations guys."

Caleb gave me a quick smile, "Thank you Aubrey."

Pogue also smiled, "I'm going to go say hi to Kate and Sarah. Coming?"

The boys said a quick goodbye and left the four of us.

"What's with the animosity," Caitlin asked. I smiled at her as she repeated the question I had posed on the way over.

Tyler gave an odd laugh, "Nothing."

As Reid said, "Caleb's just pissed that he's not the only one who ranked first."

I held up my hands in surrender, "Easy killer."

He seemed to have calmed down some then and we took that moment to show them our new tees.

They let out a bark of laughter so loud that it drew the attention of several teachers. Caitlin and I quickly moved our backs to the wall.

Reid glanced at the shirts again, "Nice photos. How do they measure up to the real thing?" A cocky smile spread over his face and Tyler shook his head, "Getting wet," he laughed to himself again.

I studied him for a moment. "They don't do you justice." It was true. My eyes were scouring Reid's perfectly toned body against my will.

"Undress me in private Redden," impossibly Reid's grin grew wider.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and looked up at his face.

Tyler laughed, "Okay you two, simmer down. Did you guys want to go to Nicky's tonight?"

I shrugged and Caitlin gave an enthusiastic yes. We shrugged our coats on and prepared to say goodbye to the boys. Reid advanced towards me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He spread his arms out as if to embrace me and I watched the water drip off him.

"Hell. No."

"Oh yes."

I began to back up until I felt the wall behind me. I went to run to the left but Caitlin stood in my way. To my right was Tyler. Reid grabbed me in a bear hug and lifted me up off the floor. I glared at him.

"I hate you."

He laughed.

"Garwin stop horsing around and hit the showers," his coach yelled across the pool.

"See ya later Grams," he said with a wink before sauntering over to the showers.

"Aw look, he got you wet," Caitlin said grinning. I turned towards her with a murderous look in my eyes.

…

A few hours later we were both showered and warm. I was free of the chlorine bath Reid had given me and Caitlin was no longer shivering from the snow I'd shoved down her clothes in revenge. Caitlin had dressed for Nicky's and was eying my gray sweatpants and tight, white, baby doll tee.

"Will you be getting ready anytime soon?"

"I don't know if I feel up to Nicky's tonight. I'm in a lay in bed and zone out to music mood."

Caitlin nodded, "Well in that case," she whipped out a lighter and lit some of the candles around the room. Our contraband. The school didn't allow candles or matches in the dorms but that had never stopped us yet. She flicked off the light on her way out of the room, "I'll tell everyone you said hey."

The door closed behind her and I was left alone, covered in the flickering light from the flames. I ran my brush through my hair one more time. It flowed over my shoulder in a dark, shining, curtain. Caitlin wasn't kidding, that new conditioner worked wonders. I placed the brush on my dresser and stuck my ear buds in, turning the volume all the way up. I started sketching a figure in my notebook. My feet rested at the head of the bed and I was propped up on my left elbow where my feet should have been. After a while I began to recognize the eyes staring back at me, framed with side bangs, a beanie covering most of the hair. Upon seeing the beanie I bolted up and went to my dresser, extricating a similar beanie from the top drawer. I smiled to myself, I'd completely forgotten about Reid giving it to me. I put it on and looked at my reflection and laughed. It looked ridiculous on me. But it was warm and the room was a little chilly so I left it on. I laid back in the bed and rested my head on my left arm facing the wall. I was dozing slightly, music still pouring into my ears when someone grabbed my shoulders.

I screamed and grabbed the pen that was on top of my notebook. In a split second I had whipped around and made a motion to stab at whoever had grabbed me. My ear buds fell out as the attacker grabbed my wrist.

"Holy shit Aubrey." Reid looked panicked.

I dropped the pen and placed a hand over my fast beating heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I smacked Reid in the shoulder as I plopped back down onto the bed. "And how did you get in here anyway?"

He sat to my right, eying me warily for more signs of attack, "I was coming to see if you were okay, you didn't answer and your door was open so I came in."

Was the door open? I could have sworn it was closed. I bit my lip, "Did the Gorgon see you?"

He smiled at my pet name for Ms. Goren, the supervisor of this floor, "Nope. I'm too slick for her. Nice hat." He snatched the beanie from my head at this last remark and held it up to evaluate it.

I smoothed my hair back down, "Yeah I guess you can have that back now."

He tossed it onto my desk, "I never did get my reward for that bet."

"It was a sucky bet."

"True but I do want something."

"And what would that be?"

He laid down on the bed, where I had been earlier. He put one of the ear buds in his ear, chose a song, and held the other out for me. I laid down beside him and popped the ear bud in. Draw Your Swords by Angus and Julia Stone began.

"_See her come down, through the clouds  
>I feel like a fool<br>I aint got nothing left to give  
>Nothing to lose<em>

_So come on Love, draw your swords  
>Shoot me to the ground<br>You are mine, I am yours  
>Lets not fuck around<em>

_Cause you are, the only one  
>Cause you are, the only one<em>

_I see them snakes come through the ground  
>They choke me to the bone<br>They tie me to their wooden chair  
>Here are all my songs<em>

_So come on Love, draw your swords  
>Shoot me to the ground<br>You are mine, I am yours  
>Lets not fuck around<em>

_Cause you are, the only one  
>Cause you are, the only one<em>

_The only_

_Cause you are, the only one  
>Cause you are, the only one<em>

_The only one  
>The only one<br>The only one  
>The only one<em>

_So come on Love, draw your swords  
>Shoot me to the ground<br>You are mine, I am yours  
>Lets not fuck around<em>

_The only"_

He was quiet until the song ended and then he turned down the sound of the next song so that it was purely background music, the words barely discernable.

"What I want is for you to tell me about yourself. Anything. Any small detail."

I took a few minutes to think about it before telling him about my home. "Well I live in a small town about two hours and twenty minutes from here. I live with my Dad and our two dogs. I can't even begin to describe how much I miss them. My parents got divorced when I was in middle school and my mom lives in the same town with her fiancé. My sister just graduated from college with a degree in Electronic Media & Film. She still lives with my dad though because she cant find a job. She's really unmotivated. Always waiting until it's too late to do things. Now she's thinking of going back to school, community college, because she doesn't know what she wants to do anymore."

At this Reid smiled, "So the opposite of you?"

"I guess."

"Tell me more. Did you leave any friends behind when you transferred in?"

I hesitated, "Not really. I wasn't too close with anyone from my middle school and then I got a scholarship to a private school about an hour from home so I had to start all over anyway. Then at the end of the year I requested to transfer here."

"Why?"

I bit my lip.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal."

"Well I got myself into some trouble. Nothing that would show up on my records but something that made it impossible for me to stay there anymore. When my parents got divorced I went a little crazy. I felt completely abandoned and alone. Most everyone from the high school knew I was a scholarship kid and that I didn't know anyone. I was amazed when a junior there took interest in me. I was an idiot," I smiled slightly at this and Reid frowned, "Let's just say he used my weaknesses and insecurities to wrap me around his finger. I was sure I was in love and that he cared about me but he didn't. He used me for his own entertainment. He loved watching me trip over myself to impress him, dress in ridiculous clothes and go to parties that I had no business being at. At one of them he got me drunk and convinced me to have sex with him. I didn't know at the time that his friends were videotaping it from inside the closet. I was mortified. They threatened to show everyone if I didn't do what they asked. So for a while I went along with it. I was their foot dog. I did their homework, took their open insults, and I hated myself. But then they spread it around anyway. The office heard about the tape but they could never find it. I think the boys burned it when they realized I'd gone to the guidance counselor. I didn't want to press charges, I just wanted to get out of there. So I transferred here."

It felt weird telling Reid about it. The only other person here who knew was Caitlin. I faced the wall, away from him, and felt his face press into my hair as he absorbed.

"Don't tell anyone please. I came here to start over."

He sat up suddenly and pulled the ear bud out of my ear. He placed the iPod on my desk and slipped his shoes on. He grabbed a sweatshirt off my desk and threw it into my lap. I looked at him curiously as I put it on and threw on the sneakers he'd put in front of me.

He held out his hand, "I want to show you something."

In a symbol of trust, as old as time, I put my hand in his.

….

I know I've put up a lot of chapters this week but I've had time off for Thanksgiving and felt motivated. Hopefully everyone likes it so far. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Reid's POV. R&R (:


	14. Starting Over

Chapter fourteen:: Starting Over

Reid's POV

…

I let go of her hand when we reached the entrance to the pool so that I could pretend to jimmy the lock. She didn't see my eyes flash black as the lock opened. I took up her hand again and ushered her into the dark room. The smell of chlorine permeated the air, a scent that made me feel at home. At that moment I felt all the rage leave my body. The burning desire, need, to go to her old school and beat that guy into an inch of his life. I knew this was ridiculous as he would've graduated by now but it didn't stop me from wishing. I mentally shook off the feeling and concentrated on the here and now. The warmth radiating from the heated pool ensured me she wouldn't be too cold in her light clothing.

"I'm going to grab a couple towels from the locker room. I'll leave you the flashlight, I know my way around pretty well."

She smiled timidly up at me, "Obviously."

I grinned and rolled my eyes before dashing off towards the locker room. I didn't even need to use to find my way to the rack of towels inside. I could walk the room blindfolded. In the room I grabbed my swim shorts from my locker and put them on quickly, carrying my pants and shirt out with me.

She'd left the flashlight on the bleachers pointed towards the pool. I placed the towels and my clothes next to her sweatshirt and sweatpants and dived into the pool. I felt my mood lift up as the warm water enveloped me. It was the most natural feeling in the world.

I came up and swam a lap before looking over at her, feeling guilty, it was so easy to forget about everything when I was in the zone.

"No, keep going. I like watching."

"Pervert." She flipped me off and I swam a few more laps before wading over towards the middle of the pool where she was floating. I liked that she was content with the quietness of the pool, the sanctuary feeling I had towards it, stayed. Usually I never felt it when I was there with other people.

"This is nice but why here?"

I waded in circles around here as I thought, "This is where I come when I feel like I need to get away from it all. When I'm under here it's like nothing else exists. It's just me and the water. When I come up I'm fresh and I'm new. I can be anything. Everything that's expected of me is gone. I can start over."

She smiled at me, "That's exactly what I need."

She dove under and began her own lap underwater. When she came up I got a good look at her form. She was a decent swimmer, she had long, steady, strokes. She went slowly and when she slowed even more I went over to join her.

"What's up Grams?"

"Just getting tired. It's been a long day and my asthma is starting to kick in."

Shit. The room was thick with steam, I didn't know she had asthma or I would have left the doors propped open.

"Here," I said, turning around so that my back was to her, "hop on."

Her arms encircled my neck and she pressed her knees into my sides lightly to hold on. I kicked my feet a little harder to compensate and began swimming over to the side while trying not to concentrate on the feeling of her semi-naked body against mine. Her bra and small panties touching my skin. It's just like a swim suit, I coached myself mentally, nothing to get worked up about. I came to a stop at the side of the pool and grabbed the edge, pulling myself up. I held out my hand to help her get out and walked over to the towels, quickly holding one up for her to slip under. We dried off and I ran back into the locker room to change into my clothes. When I came back she'd also gotten her sweatpants and sweatshirt on. In her hands were the bra and underwear. I gulped.

"What? I'm not wearing wet clothes when we go out there," she said gesturing towards the doors.

"Oh nothing," I smiled at her and pulled her hood up over her wet hair as we exited the building. I grabbed her free hand and we made a run for it over to the dorms. Checking the hallway to make sure the coast was clear we headed back into her room. She hung the wet undergarments up on her chair to dry and I turned around so she could switch into some new clothes. When I turned back she was collapsed on the bed, the same tee on as before, no bra I noticed, and a pair of pajama shorts. Her wet hair was now tied into a braid hanging over her right shoulder. I stripped down to my black shirt and the gym shorts I had on under my sweatpants.

I sat down next to her, putting my arm behind her, she snuggled up to my side sleepily. She smelled like chlorine with a faint race of the herbal conditioner she used. One of the candles was still lit on the dresser and sent light flickering over us.

"Thank you for being here Reid. For knowing not to push."

"Hey, I've been there, sort of. Sometimes just telling someone helps. Rehashing the whole thing isn't something I want you to do. You just got your fresh start remember?"

She smiled slightly, pulled the quilt beside her over us, and draped her arm over my stomach as she snuggled in even closer. My hand began stroking her back rhythmically and she quickly fell asleep with her head on my chest.

Aubrey had come into my life and caught me completely off guard. Everyday I find out more about her that I love. She has this passion for "the way things used to be." How she loves older technology and ways of life because it "brought people closer together." Like how she doesn't use an ATM when she's home because she prefers to go in and talk to the tellers. How she despises 3D movies. Likes the way eggs smell but cannot stand to eat them because they freak her out. When we're in the dining hall for breakfast she draws faces on her pancakes with the whipped cream, completing them with syrup hair. Her wide, dark blue, eyes captivated me. They ensnared me with their ocean like quality and threatened to never let me go. I looked down at her sleeping and was terrified. Terrified of these feelings that I hadn't known I was capable of. Terrified of what changing could mean. Of all that it encompassed.

…

Really small chapter since I've been really busy the past few days. Hope Reid's POV was alright. R&R


	15. Rocky Situations

Chapter Fifteen:: Rocky Situation

…

I woke the next morning to the sound of a camera shutter. I squeezed my eyes shut one last time, trying to grasp onto the small tendril of a dream I could remember, but the next snap brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw Caitlin standing next to the bed, a camera in her hand and a grin like a Cheshire cat on her face. I glared at her and she bounced back over to her bed where she plopped down, cross-legged, and began to upload her photos onto her computer. I sighed and gently sat up on the bed with a glance to my right at Reid. His face was peaceful in his slumber. His mouth was partly open and his arm still wrapped around me. I carefully disentangled myself from his grasp and slowly got off the bed. I went over to the bathroom, ignoring Caitlin's probing eyes, and brushed my teeth.

As I reentered the room I looked at my alarm. It was already twelve! I groaned, so much for getting up early and climbing. I pulled on a pair of gym shorts, a tank top, and a sweatshirt before throwing my hair up into a hasty ponytail. I walked over to the bed and nudged Reid softly. He blinked in confusion a few times before finally sitting up.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said, smiling at the nonchalant greeting, "Sorry to wake you up but I'm about to head to the gym and I didn't want to leave you here alone."

He smiled, "More yoga?"

"Nope, climbing."

He smiled excitedly, "Can I come?"

"Sure," I replied and waited for him to run to his room and change before heading over to the gym.

…

As we entered the gym I chugged the rest of my Vitamin Water and let the excitement that always accompanied a trip to Rockie's (as the rock wall part of the gym was so aptly named) found it's way to me. I signed us in, having Reid fill out the form for first timers, and gathered our gear. I laughed as I watched him put on his harness backward.

"Do you need some assistance?"

He smiled at me, "Only if you promise to get handsy."

I rolled my eyes and helped him readjust the harness so it fit him properly.

"So I think I'd like to see you climb one first," Reid said as he eyed one of the walls with curiosity. "Are the colors significant?"

"See the red stripes on this section of the wall? That's for the 'E.T. Phone Home' climb. When you're on that one you can only use the rocks with red stripes on them."

He frowned, "Sounds simple enough. But there's a lot of empty space up there with no red tape."

I smiled at him, "Exactly."

I had another person act as my belay and began the climb. I was familiar with this one so it didn't take very long and wasn't too difficult. I made it up to the ledge with no problems, using the wall itself as a hold when the red tape came further and fewer between. When I reached the lip of the edge I placed one hand on a seemingly hidden red taped rock underneath it and the other on the rock right above the lip. I quickly transitioned my hand to the same rock. Both hands gripping it I pushed off the wall and hugged the lip with my knees and at the same time struck my hand out for the next hold. As I finally reached the top I gave the signal to be let back down.

When I landed Reid held his hand up for a high five, "Way to go monkey butt. So, I think I can do that. It looked pretty easy for you and I'm taller."

"I don't know, maybe you should start at a beginners one. It's not as easy as it seems."

He grinned, "Have some faith Redden."

I shrugged, "Whatever you say."

I watched in amusement as he began a little warm up of stretches. As he approached the wall the song changed to Better Now by Collective Soul. A good climbing song. About ten feet up the wall he scrambled for a foot hold that wasn't there and fell off the wall. I caught the slack of the rope to hold him still in mid air. He retried and once again fell. As I lowered him the short distance he held up a hand.

"I don't even want to hear it."

I smiled at him and led him over to an easier climb. He was able to do that one without falling off the wall, although I had to chastise him from straying to holds that weren't for his climb.

…

When we left Rockie's we were both sweaty and sore. We parted at the door to my room with plans to go to Nicky's later. When I entered the room I mentally prepared myself for the inquisition. However, to my surprise, there wasn't one. The room was empty. I smiled at my good luck and grabbed my toiletries bag for a long, relaxing shower. When I got back in the room I took the time to blow dry my hair so it hung perfectly straight around my face. As I was finishing up some homework I heard a knock at the door. Did Caitlin forget her key? When I opened it I saw Mandy standing there smiling brightly.

"Hi Aubrey. What're you up too? Anything important?" She peeked over my shoulder into the room as if looking for someone. She smiled when she saw it was empty and shouldered past me into the room, dropping herself into my desk chair. I bit my lip trying to think of a nice way to get her to leave.

"Hey. I was just working on a project, it's due Monday so I should probably get back to work on it," I hinted heavily.

She smiled that creepily bright smile again, "Sure, go ahead. I don't mind." She began to poke through the books on my desk. I sat down on the bed and frowned.

I pretended to work on my stuff for a moment while she pretended to accidentally find that Reid's sweatshirt was hanging on the back of the chair she'd sat in.

"Oh my, what have we been up to?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and I blushed which probably confirmed whatever suspicions she had.

"Eileen told me she saw a certain blonde haired boy coming out of here this morning looking quite disheveled."

"Reid and I were hanging out this morning."

"He didn't spend the night?"

"No," I lied.

"Hm. So what's going on with you guys? Any new developments?"

"No, not really."

"Right. Well I just thought I should let you know that Eileen and Reid were involved."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well she still has feelings for him and it would be sort of rude of you to steal him away when they're obviously not over one another right?"

"Well something's obvious alright."

"And what might that be?"

I stood up and walked over to the door as I answered, "That someone, or two people, are jealous of something that they don't have. I don't know what was going on with you guys and Reid, if anything, but it's not going on anymore. And it was obviously nothing serious since neither of you are involved with him currently, I am, and it's time you got that through your heads. You can leave anytime Mandy."

She stood up and glared at me, "I was just trying to be friendly."

At that moment Tyler showed up outside the door, "Vipers are friendly?"

She gasped and shouldered her way out of the door, "See if I help you out again." She sniffed snootily and disappeared around the corner.

Tyler took her place in the desk chair, "So. I couldn't help but overhear someone just say that they were involved with Reid. Are we finally admitting our feelings for him?"

I groaned, here we go.

…

So I may be changing this chapter, I'm not too happy with it. I wrote it really quickly when I got tired of studying. However, if you do like it I'll leave it. Please R&R and check out my new story if you get a chance : )


	16. I Won't Say I'm In Love

CHAPTER 16:: I won't say I'm in love

* * *

><p>I plopped back down onto the bed, "I'm not admitting to anything."<p>

Tyler shook his head at me, "Stubborn as a bull, you two are perfect for each other." I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. He caught it deftly and placed it in his lap. "He's a good guy, you know."

I raised my brows at him, "So are you Tyler, which makes me a little concerned that you're getting involved with Caitlin."

"I don't understand. Isn't she your best friend?"

"Yes, but that girl is head over heels for our friend George. I have no idea why she can't get over it, but she can't. I just thought you deserved a heads up."

He twisted back and forth in the desk chair, "I'll keep it in mind. Where is Caitlin anyway? We were supposed to go out to lunch."

"Oh, so you aren't here to see me? I'm hurt." I placed a hand over my chest in fake pain. "I'm not sure, she was gone when I got back from the gym."

At that moment the door to the room opened and Caitlin waltzed in with George in tow. "Look who I found wandering around in the hallway." Her smile faltered a bit when she saw Tyler.

George threw himself onto my bed and slung an arm over my shoulders, "She makes me sound like a lost puppy. I was actually looking for you Bree, I had thought you were at the gym."

"I was earlier, more coffee shops for me to sing at?"

"Something like that."

Tyler stood up and placed a hand on Caitlin's back, "Well, I guess I'll see you later Bree. You ready Caitlin?"

She nodded and with one last look at George and me over her shoulder she left the room with Tyler.

"So, what's up little brother?"

He smiled at his nickname and leaned his head against my shoulder, "I don't know. I'm just tired of pretending. I can't do it anymore."

"What's going on, you can tell me."

He bit his lip and sucked in his lip ring before sighing, "I just feel really alone here, you're my closest friend and you don't even know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm gay." He looked away like he was ashamed.

"Oh George, I wish you'd told me sooner. I hate that you felt so alone."

"You still love me?"

"Nope, I'll accept Nick's sexuality but not yours." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes and smiled back. "Nothing's changed, you're still my Georgie."

"You have no idea, I feel like a huge weight's been lifted off my chest."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"Yeah, you're the only one I want to know for now."

I winked at him, "Your secret's safe with me. What do you say I take you to see a movie? Your candy of choice is on me."

He grinned wide, "That sounds perfect."

We spent the rest of the day at the theater and then headed over to Nicky's for the night. The ride there was really emotional as George spent it telling me about the hatred he felt for himself when he first started to realize he was gay. We got out of the car and I wrapped him in a huge hug, hoping that now that he'd told me he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. When we arrived no one we knew was there. We somehow managed to score a pool table and began playing a game when Aaron Abbot and Steven showed up together.

Steven came around to give me a kiss on the cheek and Aaron sidled up for a hug. They greeted George and we divided into teams. I glanced across the room and noticed that Reid was there with Caleb and Pogue. I'd sent him a text earlier saying I'd have to meet him at Nicky's instead of my room and he didn't look too happy at my present company. He started to walk over and I shook my head at him. He frowned further and sat back down at his table. "So, I didn't know you guys hung out."

Aaron smiled, "LAX guys have to stick together."

As the game ended and George and I headed over to Reid's table I got a bit anxious. Reid was drumming his fingers against the table in agitation and had an extremely grumpy look on his face.

"What's up sourpuss?"

He glared at me and gestured towards Aaron and Steven, "Remind me why you have to hang out with lug nuts and bolts for brains?"

"Wait, which one's got bolts for brains," George inquired with a straight face.

I couldn't help smile and Reid sighed dramatically. As George went off to say hello to a few friends of his I leaned into Reid's side and laid my arm on the table, parallel to his. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly and I inclined my head into his neck. He dropped the straw wrapper that he'd been absently playing with and covered my hand with his.

I jumped as I heard a squeal from behind us. We whipped our heads around to see Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend since middle school, beaming at us.

She threw herself into the chair next to me, "It's about time Reid found himself a lady. You two are the CUTEST couple." She squealed again. "I almost maimed him when he was hanging around Eileen," she stuck her finger in her mouth, pretending to induce puking, "so gross."

Reid glared at her, "Don't you have somewhere to be Kate?"

"Well that was rude;" she pouted at him across the table, "Don't be such an ass in front of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend yet," Reid said through clenched teeth.

"Yet," I asked, my brow's raised.

"Don't even pretend like you didn't tell Mandy Travis that you guys were an item today."

I groaned as Tyler and Caitlin joined us at the table. Reid's frown turned into a self-satisfied smirk.

"You're so into me."

"You're so into yourself." I smiled though as I said it.

…

As I drove Reid and I back to the dorms I ruminated on the evening, I'd always thought Kate was an airhead, which she may be, but she was also a nice, sweet, downright loveable airhead. She sort of reminded me of Caitlin, except that Caitlin was at the top of our class, along with me.

When we pulled into the parking lot Reid grabbed my hand as I went to exit the car. "So…."

"So?"

"I really hate all this corny stuff but just so it's all clear, because I'm not really sure what we are, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

I sighed, "You really need to get a phone with internet, I already sent you a relationship request at the bar."

He shook his head, "So impersonal, love it."

"I thought you might."

* * *

><p>AHHH,sorry I've been MIA as of late. I have a hundred excuses and none of them are good : P However, I'm finally done with school for the next few months so I'll be able to update my stories more often.<p>

R&R


	17. These are the best of times

Chapter 17:: These are the best of times

The fact that Reid Garwin had been "snagged and bagged" as some of the other girls were referring to it, was the talk of the school for the week that followed.

"Don't they ever get tired of plotting", I said to Reid as I narrowly escaped an 'accidental' drop of Eileen's drink near my skirt.

"It's the way of women. Plot, scheme, and blackmail," Nick said from behind his Entertainment magazine.

"So is that why you prefer men?" Caitlin giggled after her question.

"That and seeing you stick a needle into your bony butt every day isn't much of a turn on."

She threw her apple at him and he quickly shielded his face with the magazine, "I have a disease you dick."

"A diseased mind," Nick retorted.

Reid turned towards me. "I'd like to see you stick something in your," he stopped talking as I shoved my spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

"This is such a dysfunctional table," Tyler said as he sat down next to Caitlin.

"You have no idea," George chimed in. Tyler looked at him and George's cheeks got slightly red. I narrowed my eyes at him and kicked him underneath the table.

"Jesus Christ Redden," Reid exclaimed. I'd kicked him accidentally.

"Whoops. Sorry. So what's the deal with Caleb lately? He's seemed kind of….not happy about our going official."

Reid exchanged a look with Tyler before responding, "It's nothing. He's just getting pissy realizing that we aren't his followers."

"Oh-kay, dramatic much?" Caitlin raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

I'd looked over towards Caleb's table as she spoke. He was sitting with Sarah, Pogue, and Kate as per usual. Kate, seeing me looking over, waved enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face.

"Looks like Kate's happy enough for the three of them."

Tyler laughed, "Kate's excited about the possibility of new girlfriends for her, not necessarily for us."

On that everyone turned to look at him, "For Reid, I meant."

"Mhm, sure," Reid responded knowingly.

"Anyway, what's the plan for the night, it's Friday, we have to do something."

"It's so cold outside I don't even want to go out anywhere, it's March, shouldn't this weather be breaking soon?"

"What about just hanging in the dorms, we could cook, play some games, watch True Blood."

"Now that sounds good."

At this point Reid held up his hands, "Whoa, cease rapid fire ladies."

"I say swap out True Blood for It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia and you've got a deal," Tyler added.

…

As evening approached and everyone filed into the common room on the third floor Caitlin and I began making two huge pots full of Cheeseburger Macaroni Hamburger Helper. Tyler and Reid had gone out earlier and gotten the meat. I looked over everyone. Nick, George, Tyler, and Reid had all shown up. However, Steven had shown up as well. George had told him about the gathering after school when he'd heard about Steven's recent break up, yet again, from Nicole. He wasn't the only surprise. I had gotten a hold of Kate after lunch and told her about the hang out as well. She'd shown up with Sara, Pogue, and Caleb.

Caitlin seemed to be on the same page, "Eleven growing high schoolers, maybe we should do four pans full?"

I looked over, "Probably a good idea." As we mixed up the ingredients and set all the pants to simmer for the next fifteen minutes everyone else divvied up into groups. Some watching It's Always Sunny, some playing board games on the floor. Reid, Caleb, Steven, and George, with help from Tyler, were playing poker at the table behind the couch.

I leaned over Steven's shoulders and scanned his cards as he was closest to the stove. There were two hearts on the table, an eight and a six. In his hands were a seven, nine, and ten, all hearts. A flush. I watched as he played it low key, pretending to hesitate to call when Reid raised. The confidence in Reid's face was obvious. When they got to the end of the hand Reid laid down his four of a kind and began to gather the chips. Steven threw his cards down, "Ooo, he just flushed you out Reid." Reid pushed back from the table, having bet all his chips in that hand, and joined me over at the stove.

"Who invited lug nuts anyway?"

"Jealousy doesn't become you."

He rolled his eyes, "Reid Garwin, jealous of a LAX guy? I don't think so."

"Good then you can take this plate to him," I said as I shoved a plate full of the finished Hamburger Helper towards him. Caitlin took Reid's vacated seat at the table and tried to get Tyler's attention, who was still teaching George how to play. We distributed the rest of the food and then went over to watch the show with Sarah and Pogue. Kate and Nick seemed to be in an increasingly competitive game of Phase 10.

Sarah moved over on the couch so that I could sit down beside her. "So Reid told me you were here on a scholarship, I didn't realize."

"Yep," I said evil-eying Reid.

"So am I, are you on the Temperance Mills one?"

"Yeah."

"Same, very impressive. Those are hard to get."

I smiled, for the first time pleased about someone recognizing the scholarship, "Thanks. Did you have to do the personal essay for yours too? Ten pages on self-actualization. Kill me."

She laughed, "Oh yeah, my stepfather made me write fifteen though. He would march around behind me while I was writing it and say 'Above and beyond Sarah'. I wanted to tell him to get 'Above and beyond the couch and get a damn job."

I laughed so hard I began choking and Reid slapped me lightly on the back. The rest of the night passed well and I was glad I'd gotten Kate to bring everyone over. Caleb had seemed to have a change of heart about Reid's new relationship with me and although Reid still referred to Steven as lug nut, they'd had a friendly game of COD in which Reid admitted defeat with a smile.

…

A/N:: Ahhh! I'm horrible at keeping on track with updates, sorry! Thanks for all the reviews J I'll put another chapter up this week!

R&R


	18. Now That I Can Dance

Chapter 18:: Now That I Can Dance

"Well she was an American girl raised on promises," I sang along loudly, my ear buds in place, as I grabbed dirty clothes off the floor and shoved them into my wicker laundry basket. Tossing in my laundry detergent I started out the door and went down to the first floor. The door to the basement was right next to the entrance to the dorms and I hip bumped the door open, flicked on the light with my elbow, and headed down the stairs. The hallways had been pretty vacant and the basement was clear also so I continued singing unabashedly. I dropped my basket onto one of the washers directly in front of the stairs and began separating the clothes. Darks were thrown into the left washer, lights into the right. I slipped the iPod into the waistband of my gray sweatpants and began shimmying to the familiar song.

"Something that's so close is still so far out of reach, oh yeah, all right, take it easy baby, make it last all night, she was an American girl."

My singing cut off into a shriek as the lights overhead went out. I turned the sound down and shined the light around in the stairwell, no one there, I turned back around to go find the breaker and shrieked again as I bumped into someone's chest. He smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he walked over to the breaker and used his phone to find the right switch, light flooded the room, "I would've said hi when you came in but you seemed pretty into your music." The boy was about my height with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

I blushed, "Well that's embarrassing."

His grin widened, "It's not, I was dancing along too."

I laughed, "Oh, I wish I'd seen that."

"No you don't, dancing is not in my skill set."

I laughed, "Mine either, obviously. I'm Aubrey by the way, so you must be an underclassman right?"

"Jake the Ripper, here to drown you in laundry detergent," he said winking, "Yeah, I'm a sophomore, was it the height that gave it away? Be honest."

"No, just didn't recognize you."

"Ah, well I only just transferred in last year so you probably wouldn't."

"I'm a transfer as well, I know the feeling. Most people here have been born and bred to go to this school."

"And the cliques pre-formed."

I smiled and noticed a laundry basket on a skate board near the back of the room.

"Well skaters have their own clique right?"

He shook his shag-dog hair, "I prefer to go it solo."

"Well if you change your mind, I've always wanted to dabble."

He grinned, "I'll take you up on that sometime Aubrey," he grabbed his basket and board, "but there's geometry with my name on it. It was nice to meet you."

I waved up to him as he left…..but wait, hadn't the lights been off when I'd gotten here?

Weird.

As we pulled up to Reid's house I prepared myself. I'd never actually done the whole meeting the parents thing and it was kind of nerve-wracking. I bit on my fingernails and eyed the house suspiciously. Reid slapped my hand away, "Don't bite your nails. It'll be fine, stop worrying."

"It'd better be. Luring me here with animals while your real intentions are to have your parents filet me!"

"You're being overly dramatic."

I grumbled as we walked into the large house. I'd expected it to be cold and modern but was pleasantly surprised with a very homey essence. A tinkling of tags on a collar announced the arrival of Sam the cocker spaniel. He looked at me, tilted his head, and lifted one paw off the ground. We looked at each other for a moment. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

He grinned and unzipped his hoodie revealing a tight fitting white v-neck, "Redden, can you not give me sex eyes in my family home," he said and covered his chest, feigning modesty.

I glared at him and refrained from speaking. I could hear someone bustling around further back in the house.

"C'mon, it wont be that bad," he said as he grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward the source of the noise. As we entered the massive kitchen a squeal of delight pierced my ears.

A wonderfully beautiful blonde woman, who could be none other than Reid's mother, smiled enthusiastically from the oven. She started towards Reed and they embraced before she turned towards me. "Oh sweetie, you are so gorgeous." She had a hand placed over her heart like she couldn't quite believe it, "Reid's never been so crazy about a girl before, I can see why you've caught him though." She winked at me and ushered us to sit down at the island. There was a buffet of sweets on the island in front of us.

"Alright Mom, nice spread."

I looked at him quizzically.

She play smacked him, "That is not for you Reid Garwin. It's tradition that we bake goods for new friends of the Garwin family. Reid's father was helping earlier but had to run into work." She pouted.

She brought out a selection of drinks and scooted out one of the chairs for me. We all sat at the island for the next fifteen minutes sampling all the goods while she asked me questions about rock climbing and my family. She laughed and said my sister reminded her of herself.

"I had no idea what I wanted to do with myself! I went to college and changed my major about six times before I decided on business management, which, of course, is where I met Reid's father. I finally did end up graduating with a degree but still didn't know what I wanted to do. I ended up being a house wife for a few years before having Reid. Then when he was younger his father helped me to open up my own small business."

"She makes it sound like no big deal, but it's a pretty big thing here. Ever heard of, Lilac's?"

"No way! The truffle shop in town? I always wanted to go there but it was so expensive!" After saying this I blanched and looked at Reid's mother.

She laughed and spread her hands in front of her, "Well sweetie, anything that sounded interesting to you let me know. I'll make a batch and send it over to the school for you."

"That's so generous, you don't have to do that."

Reid pointed at the plate that had held the cookie crumble truffles, "She liked those ones, she ate most of them herself."

I smacked him lightly as his mom smiled at us.

…

On the car ride back to the dorms Reid smiled smugly, "I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

I had to hand it to him, he was right, "You're mom's amazing, what went wrong with you?"

"Ha, ha, you're so hilarious. Next time we'll make sure Dad's there. He'll get a kick out of you."

I smiled over at him, grabbed his hand, and turned my seat warmer up.


End file.
